Always and Forever
by shanbug07
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella get married! Now with lemons! Bella does get changed. How will she fare as a newborn? What will her power be? Will Jacob interfere? First fanfic. Please read and review! ExB.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, you can do this

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic ever…I'm a little nervous about it. Tell me how I'm doing…review!!)**

**I do not own Twilight…I wish I did though. Stephenie Meyer owns all of these wonderful characters…I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure!**

"Bella, you can do this. His thoughts are peaceful." Edward quickly picked up on my nervousness.

Telling Charlie that Edward and I were engaged was going to be an up-hill battle. I already knew that as soon as I told him, he would become outraged. Might as well go on and get it over with. "Well, here we go," was all I could muster.

Edward was already opening my door and helping me out. While we walked through the door, I was trying to think of ways to tell him that didn't involve him yelling at us both.

"Bella?" Charlie called out from the living room.

"Hey dad." The butterflies soared into my stomach. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?" He looked at me then at Edward, his eyes narrowing. Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement to continue.

"I…we have an announcement to make." Oh, great…I just made it sound like we were pregnant. Charlie's face started turning to a bright red shade, so I quickly continued. "Edward and I are…engaged." My voice broke on the last word, so I shoved my left hand towards his face to show him the ring.

Charlie's face started turning to a darker red, then purple. "WHAT?! What do you mean you're engaged? You're only 18 years old! HE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART JUST LIKE HE DID THE LAST TIME."

I felt Edward stiffen at the last part. That was a low blow, and it made me mad. "Charlie, I love him. Sure, he broke my heart. But he's more than made up for that, and he still continues to make up for it. He has come to this house being more polite to you than you deserve, and you do nothing but shove it right back into his face. He loves me, and I know he does. And I love him. We are getting married, with or without your blessing." I tried to keep my tone down, but it didn't work. Tears were now streaming down my face.

"You do not have my blessing over this wedding and as long as you live under this roof, you will not be getting married to this…this…boy!"

"Charlie, why don't you like Edward at all?" This was really bothering me, and I wanted this resolved, now. The heavy sobs were coming fast and making it hard to breathe. Edward started rubbing my back reminding me that I need to calm down and breathe.

Charlie, now more calm and in control of his emotions, relaxed his face. "Bella, when he left you, you changed. You weren't the Bella I knew. And to just break it off like that. It was unfair to you and I can't help but not like the person who hurts my only baby like that." I saw sadness in his face as it turned back to the bright red it started out with.

"Charlie, if I may, can I clarify what truly went on when my family and I left?" It was then me who stiffened. What was Edward doing? Charlie just nodded in approval.

"Charlie, leaving Bella was the last thing I wanted to do. Some family troubles arose and we had to leave immediately. I wasn't sure if we were ever coming back, so I had to break up with Bella. I wanted her to move on, as if I never existed. Every day we were separated, I could do nothing more than think of her. Every second of every day, my thoughts were on her. I couldn't live without her. I truly felt like dieing. But when I saw her again, it felt like my life was complete again. It felt like heaven. There's no way I could ever leave her like that again. It's hard enough saying good night to her. I truly love her, and I will never let anything bad happen to her. I swear." Edward was now kneeled in front of Charlie who was sitting on the couch. I could do nothing but stand there with my mouth agape.

"Well, this is my one and only baby. If you want my blessing, you can have it as long as you hold up to your word. And, if you break your honor, I'll break your neck."

With this comment, Edward chuckled and stood up again. He was by my side with his arm around my waist in the matter of two seconds. Finally, everything was going to be okay.

"Make sure you call Renee and tell her tomorrow." Charlie grumbled. Oh, no. I had forgotten all about telling Renee. The butterflies rose again and hit the walls of my stomach.

"Oh, yeah. I will call her in the morning," was all I could say.

I walked Edward to the porch and he held me in a tight hug. My head went dizzy as he put his hand under my chin and brought my face up to his. He planted a soft kiss on my lips. My heart started racing and he smiled my favorite crooked grin. "I love that sound. I'll see you in a little while, love." With that, he was pulling out of the driveway.

I went back into the house and told Charlie good night. I grabbed my bag out of my room and went to the bathroom. With the hot water beating against my back, it relieved the knots that had built up over the last few hours. I was pulling on the silky Victoria's Secret pajama bottoms when I heard Charlie close the door to his room.

I went into my room and automatically scanned my room for Edward. He wasn't there yet. I grabbed my brush and went to work on my hair. Then, I felt icy fingers wrap around mine and took my hairbrush away from me. I gasped and turned around. Edward was smiling and it touched his warm butterscotch colored eyes. "Hello, love."

"Hey!" I said catching my breath.

Edward finished brushing my hair for me and laid the brush on the desk beside my computer. In a flash, he had me in his arms and was already laying me down on my bed. As he lay next to me, he kissed my hair. "I told you everything was going to be alright, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Thank you, you know, for explaining everything to Charlie."

"I meant every word, love."

I stared at him, at his perfect features. I lifted my hand to brush his cheek, and he did the same. We both started laughing. "I love you, with all of my heart." I said honestly.

"I love you too, with all of my existence." He replied.

With that simple sentiment, he pulled me next to his chest and slightly traced his nose along my jaw line. My heart started racing again. I felt him smile as he kissed my cheek. I turned my head and crushed my lips into his. For a moment, I just felt dizzy, and then I had to come up to breathe. I gasped and he chuckled.

"Get some sleep, love. You will need it tomorrow. You have to call Renee still yet. Then, you have to talk to Alice about wedding plans."

"Ugh. I dread tomorrow." I really did. I didn't want to put up with whatever fight my mom was going to give me about my engagement. And Alice is going to be difficult to deal with over the next few months.

"I'll be with you through most of the day. Tomorrow night though, I need to go hunting with Emmet and Jasper."

"Alright." Some relief came to me knowing that I would get to spend most of my day with Edward. He started humming my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

"Bella! Wake up sleepy head!" I heard a high-pitched voice. I knew instantly that I was up for a day of torture. The covers that had once offered a comforting darkness suddenly vanished.

"Alice, what time is it?"

"It's 7. Time to get up. We have a big day ahead of us! Hurry!" Alice was jerking me out of my bed and pushing me towards the bathroom so I could have my human-moment.

When I returned to my room, I could tell that my outfit was already laid out across my bed. Edward had to have argued with Alice over my outfit because I had the privilege to wear sneakers and comfortable jeans. The shirt, however, was going to fit a little more snuggly than my liking.

"Get dressed! We have some shopping to do!" Alice shrieked.

"Ugh! Couldn't you just do it online?" I asked, not really wanting to shop.

"NEVER! I can't believe that you don't care how about your own wedding! Bella, please, do this for me. Let me have this chance to make one of your last human experiences so great, that you'll never forget it for centuries to come."

What a guilt trip. How could I say no to that logic? "Sure, Alice. Just don't keep me out forever, okay?"

Edward was sitting in the rocking chair holding his cell phone. Crap. I know what's coming. I might as well beat him to it.

"Edward, can I see your phone? I guess I better call Renee before I forget."

"Of course, love. Just try to contain your emotions if she goes overboard."

"Edward!" Alice whispered.

He looked her way, then, smirked. I hate it when they have those private conversations.

"What?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Just a moment, love." He started dialing a number on his phone, and turned it on speaker so I could hear as well.

"Hello?" It was my mom.

"Renee?" Edward asked. He knew it was her.

"Yes..Edward?" Renee sounded confused.

"Yes, it's me. How are you doing, _mom_?" He asked, making sure that he emphasized that word.

"Oh, I'm fine…wait. Did you just call me MOM?!"

"Yes, I did. I believe that Bella has something to tell you." He looked at me, urging me to tell her the good news. At least, I hoped it was good news to her.

"Bella?" Renee called.

"Hey, mom. I guessed you've figured it out. Edward and I are engaged! He proposed last night." I hoped that sounded exciting to her.

There was silence on the other end.

"Mom?"

There was sniffling on her side of the phone. Then, she shrieked.

"Bella! I'm so happy for you! But, are you sure you know that you love him? And, what about you Edward? This is my only baby after all." She sounded optimistic.

Relief shot through me. I saw Edward's face relax and Alice started jumping around the room silently.

"Yes, mom. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I replied.

"I feel the same way Renee. I have no life without Bella. I love her, unconditionally." Edward said, looking at the phone.

I felt my grin widen at his words. How could someone so perfect, like him, love me so much? In that moment, the world didn't matter. There was just me and him. I walked over to him, kissed his cheek, and sat down in his lap.

"Mom, I would love to stay on here and chat, but Alice insists on getting a head start on all the wedding stuff. I'll talk to you later. Love you mom."

"Love you too! And be sure to call me back! Love you, Edward!" Renee called out.

Edward chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"Bye mom."

"Bye, Bella!"

With that, Edward shut his phone and stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell Renee that you loved her?" I demanded.

"Because, you are the only woman I have ever, and will ever love. You need to get dressed before Alice here decides to have a make-over with you." He replied.

I grabbed the clothes on the bed and darted back to the bathroom with my pj's still on. I emerged fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ready?" I asked them.

Alice grabbed her purse, and it looked as though she danced all the way to the Volvo. She took the back seat, and the car started bouncing up and down. One peek through the windshield showed a very excited Alice bouncing with the car. Edward chuckled at the sight of it. He opened my door for me and before I could sit down, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into a deep, romantic kiss.

"I haven't had one of those today. I miss not having them." He murmured.

He knew very well that I was dazzled. He smiled that crooked smile that I love so much and helped me the rest of the way into the car. Once my door was closed, his immediately closed. I knew we were on our way to Port Angeles. It's the only city around here, besides Seattle, that has enough stores to satisfy Alice when she's on a mission.

Hours later, and a few thousand dollars later, Edward was pulling up my driveway with Alice still in the backseat.

"I'll be back in about 45 minutes. I need to help Alice get everything settled. Is that alright?" He asked so sweetly and slightly dazzling.

"Of course! I need to take a good relaxing shower anyways. Take your time." I replied.

I really wanted him to enjoy being with Alice as much as he could. They wouldn't have this kind of time together much longer. They'll both be so busy with the wedding, the honeymoon, and the change. I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand pulling me out of the car. Edward walked me to the porch and brought me into a tight embrace.

"I love you. I know you know that. But, I have to say it anyways. It makes me feel so good just to be able to say it."

He put a finger under my chin and kissed me lightly and quickly. He chuckled as he pulled away.

"What?" I asked. What could be so funny?

"Charlie's watching us. He's making sure I don't get to physical with you. He's also thinking about his baby girl being all grown up. He's a little sad that you're getting married, but he's happy that it's me. Can you believe that?"

"Hmm…maybe we finally got it through to him that we are never leaving each other. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. I should get going though. Alice is anxious to show Rose and Jasper purchases."

With that, he was in his car and backing out of the driveway. I walked into the house and told Charlie good night. Or so I thought.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" Charlie asked.

Oh, no. I'm in for a long night.

**(A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Tell me how I'm doing..even if I suck at it! I can take criticism. What does Charlie have to talk to Bella about? What's going to happen later on? ****Please review****!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure, dad

"Sure dad. What's up?" I asked, nervous for what he wanted to talk about.

"Well Bells, I just want to make sure that this is what you want. Do you want to get married?"

"Of course dad! I love Edward and he loves me. This is the only way to ensure that we spend every waking moment of eternity together," I replied.

"I'm trying to accept this, Bella. I really am. I want you to be happy with your life. Edward is your first boyfriend, and I understand that you've never had these kinds of feelings before. I just need to know that you understand that this will last…until death do you part."

"Dad, I told this mom this morning, and I'm going to tell you too. I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. After what Edward and I have been through over the last 2 years, it just confirms that I know he is the one. I know that you prefer Jake, dad. But, Jake was my friend. That's all he'll ever be to me. I love Jake, but just as a friend. It can never be more than friendship between us."

There was a long silence after I had made my short speech. Charlie seemed as though he was thinking hard about what I had just told him. Then, he faced me, looking like he made a decision that he was happy with.

"Bella, I can't believe how grown up you've become since you moved here. I trust your judgment. If you say that there is never going to be a relationship between you and Jacob, then there never will be. I can see now that your love belongs to Edward and his to you. I guess I've just been trying to be the overprotective sheriff/dad. I never want any harm to come to you Bells. You will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get. Remember that when you move away and start your own family. Daddy will always be here for you."

I had tears streaming down my face. Charlie, my dad, finally gave his complete approval of my marriage to Edward. I was truly touched by everything he said. But, he didn't know that I would be leaving him forever very soon. He didn't know that I would never start my own family with Edward. I would simply be joining his family…forever. I stood from the couch and walked over to Charlie and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"Thank you, daddy. Thank you so much for understanding. And, I will always be grateful to you for all that you've done for me. I'm going to go take a shower and head off to bed now. I love you, dad."

"Love you too, Bells."

I walked upstairs, feeling great. I grabbed my shower bag and headed off for the bathroom. The hot shower beating against my back felt wonderful. I wondered how it would feel once my skin was like cold, hard marble.

As I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo, I begin to daydream about my life as a Cullen. Will I be able to withstand the pain of the transformation? I've been told that that's the strongest memory of a vampire…and it's because of the pain. I don't want Edward to have to go through anymore pain emotionally on my account. Will I be able to follow along with the "vegetarian" diet? That would be the pits for me, if I killed someone because I couldn't control my urges.

All too soon, my shower was over. I brushed my hair and teeth and set off for the bedroom. Edward was already there, sitting in my rocking chair.

"What have you been doing that took you an hour to get to your room?" He asked with my favorite smile.

"Charlie had a talk with me. He finally gave us his full blessing to be together…forever. Then, I took my shower. I guess I started daydreaming again. But, here I am!" I answered.

"Come here."

I did as I was told and he pulled me down onto his lap. It was my most favorite place to be. He started rocking us back and forth, while rubbing soothing circles on my back. I looked up at him and my lips were met by his. His other arm snaked around my waist and I found that my hands were tangling into his hair. He pulled away for me to breathe, and he started placing butterfly kisses on my jaw, then my neck. Before I knew it, we were on my bed.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" It was all I was capable of saying at the moment.

"I missed you today. I didn't get to hold you or kiss you nearly enough," he said.

"Well, why are you talking instead of holding me or kissing me then?"

Edward chuckled. He started kissing me full on the lips again. His icy hands were tracing the skin on my stomach that was exposed from the bottom of my shirt to the top of my bottoms. He pulled away all too soon.

"We should stop. You need your sleep."

"Wait a minute. You were supposed to go hunting with your brothers tonight," I finally noticed that his eyes were darker than normal.

"I was. But, I didn't have my usual dose of you today. After all, you are my brand of heroine. I got them to postpone until tomorrow."

With that, he started humming my lullaby, and I felt my eyelids growing heavy.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered before drifting off.

"I love you too, Bella. Always and forever," was the last words I heard that night.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

I couldn't believe it. Everything was falling into place, just the way it should. The wedding, mine and Edward's wedding, was just five short days away. The most difficult thing I had to do was tell Charlie that I was engaged. I guess the hardest thing for him, was to accept it.

My room looked the same as it did when I arrived nearly 2 years ago. My bed was shoved into a corner next to the window, with its yellow curtains. The computer desk, with my incredibly slow computer on it, was opposite the bed. All of the stuff I had accumulated, which was mostly high-fashion clothes thanks to Alice, was packed away in boxes and stuffed into a moving truck along with the rest of the Cullen's belongings.

I was moving to the other side of the country in just two weeks. Then, I would become Edward's true equal. My mind briefly thought of the transformation, like it has a lot these days. I thought of the pain that came with it. I was rubbing my crescent shaped scar on my wrist where James had bit me, when two stony arms wrapped around my waist.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked.

"Just spending the rest of my existence with you."

"Alice has something planned for you this weekend. Jasper and Emmett are wanting to hunt all weekend too. So, since I am banned from joining you this weekend, I'm going to go with my brothers. I am going to miss you so much. I'll think about you every minute of every day that I'm without you. I love you."

"I love you. And I'll be doing the same all weekend long. She's probably going to torture me with those curling irons, mascara wands, and nail polish all weekend. I'd rather spend all of my time with you. But, you really do need to go hunting. Your eyes are getting too dark. Get some of those mountain lions while you're out. They always seem to make you feel better when you come back to me."

"Trust me. It's not because of the mountain lions that I feel better. It's because I'm with you again. The ache in my dead heart leaves whenever I'm with you. I just can't wait until I can take you hunting with me. That way, we'll never have to be apart," he replied.

Our lips were mere centimeters apart when my pixie-like future sis-in-law came barreling through my room.

"Bella! We are going to have so much fun this weekend! Go take a shower so we can get started," Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Good-bye, love. Remember, I'll see you Monday. I love you," Edward spoke as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. He didn't break away as soon as I thought he would, but made it even more passionate. He eventually pulled away, noticing that I needed a fresh breath.

"Just a good-bye kiss, to hold me over this weekend," he chuckled.

"I think that kiss was meant to hold me over, Mr. Cullen," I retaliated.

He just chuckled some more, as Alice pushed me towards the bathroom. I took my shower and brushed my teeth. When I arrived at my bedroom again, I sighed, looking at my bed. It had one suitcase and one beaming Alice on it.

"You are going to love this weekend, Bella! I have planned something so fun, you'll come back a new woman."

"Great," I said with sarcasm. "Where are you going to drag me to, to torture me?"

"Now, Bella! I wouldn't dream of torturing you! You are my sister after all! Besides, Rose and Esme are coming along as well!" The pixie was dancing across my room, picking up the suitcase.

"Come on, Bella! We don't want to be late!"

"Ugh!" I was in for a weekend of pure torture. But wait, Esme is going to be there. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think. What could they possibly be planning this weekend?

I soon found myself in the back seat of Rosalie's BMW, heading into Seattle. Esme rode up front with her while Alice sat in the back with me. Esme turned around in her seat to look at me. She was smiling from ear to ear when she spoke.

"I sure hope that you have a wonderful weekend with just us girls. I know I will!"

"What are we doing?" I wondered in amazement. I was also wondering if anyone was going to feel me in on the details.

"Now, Bella, you'll find out soon enough. We're almost there!" Esme smirked.

Within ten minutes, we were parallel parking on the street, and Alice pulled the suitcases from the trunk.

I looked at the huge building in front of us, my eyes trailing upward to the sign that told me what I got myself into. I was surprised at myself when I found that we would be having a relaxing weekend at Spa Blix. Rosalie must have seen my face relax because she spoke next.

"You didn't think that all we like to do is shop, did you? We like to get pampered too, you know," she said.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect this. Thanks, you guys," was all I could think to say.

Alice was already talking to the concierge, gathering our room keys.

"Let's go! We have so much to do today!" Alice shrieked.

My mouth fell open at the sight of the suite. I should've known to expect nothing less than the best from my soon-to-be family. The window in the main room showed off the city in all its beauty. I couldn't wait until night fall to see how the city lights would make this view even more beautiful. The main room had two white leather couches, and a glass coffee table. There was a kitchen off to the left that had a full size stainless steel fridge and other appliances. Alice emerged from the hall on the right, smiling from ear to ear.

"So, what do you think about the beginning of your bridal shower, Bella?" She asked.

"My what?!" I screeched in shock as I absorbed what she said. This was a bridal shower? Oh, no. That means that they're going to do some "fun" activities _to_ me, not _with_ me.

"Come on, Bella. Every girl has to have a bridal shower right before their wedding! It's just natural. You need this human experience. Trust me, you won't regret it," Rosalie said with a smirk on her face.

"We've had this trip planned for a month, Bella. Please, don't wimp out on us. I can see that you're going to have a great time. I swear it!" Alice said.

Great, another guilt trip from the magnificent Alice.

"Alright. What's first on the agenda?" I asked.

"YAY!!" Alice was jumping all over the place with my agreement.

"Well, Bella, we are going to get manicures and pedicures together first." Esme continued. "Then, we'll get facials, then you're getting…um..."

"Waxed!" Rosalie finished.

"Yes, that. And, we'll finish tomorrow with a full-body massage." Esme completed, looking embarrassed.

"There's no way I'll get out of the wax will I?" I asked with a shred of hope.

"Nope." Alice answered.

"Okay…let's get it over with." I was sort of excited about the whole trip, except for the wax. So, I figured that as long as I get that part out of the way, I would be able to enjoy the rest of my weekend.

"Wait a minute. We aren't going home until Sunday evening. What are we doing after the massages?"

"Shopping!" Rose and Alice answered together.

"Great," my voice was saturated with sarcasm.

"Honey, we want to make you feel as confident as you can be on your wedding night. We think that if we show you how beautiful you are during this spa weekend, and some…um…suggestive undergarments, you'll feel better about having Edward see you. He loves you a lot, you know. Just remember that this trip is for you. Edward just gets to reap most of the benefits," Esme told me.

Shopping for undergarments, hmm. If it would make Edward happy, I was willing to do anything. If he was happy, then I'm happy.

"Let's get this party started!" Alice exclaimed.

I knew I was in for a big day and an even bigger weekend. Lord, please help me.

**(A/N: So, that's the second chapter! Please tell me what you think of my story. How will Bella enjoy her bridal shower? What surprises does Alice have under her belt? What kind of presents did the girls get Bella? Hmm…Review! Review! Review!!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry it took a few days to update. I have accounting homework, and a macro-economics test to study for! But, here it is! Chapter 3! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!!)**

We all walked together to the first floor and met with Caleb, the concierge that Alice talked to while getting our room keys. He ushered us to the end of a hall, and into a room with four cushy chairs. Beside every chair was someone, smiling brightly at us.

"Good afternoon, ladies. We are all glad to see you. May I ask who the lovely bride is?" A middle-aged woman said.

"She is!" Alice pointed excitedly at me.

"My, my. You are so beautiful. Whoever he is, is a lucky man," The lady walked towards me, grabbing my hand.

She led me towards what looked like the most comfy chair and sat me down in it. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice took the remaining chairs. The people standing beside each chair were now working to beautify our hands and feet.

"So, how excited are you about your wedding?" The woman, who identified herself as Becca, asked.

"I can't wait for it. He really is the love of my life," I replied.

I looked around the room to find that everybody was looking at me in awe, even my soon-to-be family. All of the attention caused me to blush.

"Make sure that Bella gets the French manicure and pedicure!" Alice exclaimed.

"I thought that a nice deep blue would go nicely against her skin," Becca said.

"That's Edward's favorite color on her. But, the French tips go with the dress and flowers better," Alice replied.

While my hands were being manicured, my feet were soaking in hot water. It felt great. There was only a little pain involved when Becca pushed my nail beds back and removed my hangnails. The finished product was beautiful. My fingers, which looked short and stubby, now looked long and soft as did the rest of my hands. Then, all too soon, my feet were being pulled out of the soak.

"Don't you girls think that soak was a little cold?" Alice asked us with an expression on her face that told us to agree.

"Yeah, mine was chilly," Rose smirked.

"Mine was a little cold there at the end," Esme spoke.

"We are so sorry. That must be why your hands were cold also. You should've told us and we would've replaced it with hot water," Becca sounded repulsed.

Alice must have seen that one of the workers were going to ask why they were so cold and thought of an excuse.

"That's okay," Esme informed Becca.

The rest of the spa session went by without any more trouble. My feet matched my hands and they made my limbs look more feminine somehow. I would have to remember to thank Alice for this weekend.

Becca then said that we could go back to our room and rest up a little bit, because our facials were next. A delicious aroma hit my face as we reached the floor that led to our room.

"Mmm…that smells delicious. What is that?" I asked curiously.

"That…would be your dinner. I hope I picked out something you like," Rosalie answered.

"It smells familiar. What did you order?"

"I can't tell you. You have to wait and find out!" Rose sounded relieved that I enjoyed the smell of the food she picked.

We walked into our room to find that four silver trays were placed on the counter of the kitchen. Each of them had a piece of paper with our names on it.

"Why did you guys order food?" I asked curiously again.

"It would seem a bit odd for you to be the only one to 'eat' around here wouldn't it? Others would think that the rest of us are anorexic, or something weird like that," Esme told me.

"Oh, it's pretty silly of me to not think of that. Sorry," I replied.

"Bella, there's no need for you to be sorry over something like that. Now eat, before it gets cold," Alice said.

I sat down on the stool in front of the counter and pulled the lid off of the silver tray. I had mushroom ravioli on my plate. Tears swelled in my eyes. I was touched that Rose had picked the very thing I ate the night Edward had rescued me in Port Angeles. She took notice of my watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought you liked mushroom ravioli. I knew I should've picked the chicken fajitas, dammit,"

"No! No, Rose, I love it. It's just that I'm touched that you picked this food for me. It's the very thing I ate when Edward rescued me in Port Angeles. Thank you," I reacted.

"Oh, well, in that case, eat up! We have facials to get to," Rose, again, sounded relieved.

"Bella, when you get finished, I need you to take a shower, and put on the clothes I've laid out on your bed," Alice said as she came through the hallway.

"Okay, I'm almost finished,"

It took me all of ten minutes to wolf down the ravioli. I was famished. I went to the hall for the first time and looked in the rooms to find some clothes on a bed that would tell me that that was my bedroom for the next two nights. I found it. I had the largest room, and it had a full sized bathroom attached to it.

I took a quick shower and made sure that my 'special' area was extra clean seeing as how I was getting waxed this evening. It was the only part of this trip that I actually dreaded, shopping included. Walking back into my room, I realized that Alice had laid out underwear, a black ribbed tank, and a white fluffy robe. I wasn't going to be wearing any pants to my facial…or the waxing. I dressed myself and walked out into the living area and saw that the rest of them were dressed in a similar fashion. Except I could see that the three of them had bottoms on.

"Let's go! I'm so excited to get a facial done! I haven't had one in nearly 3 months! I'm way overdue," Alice was rambling as she danced her way out of the room, dragging me by the arm.

"Alice, won't they find it awkward that your face feels like ice and marble?"

"Silly Bella, I requested that they just mix the facial cream for us, we can put it on each other that way," Alice said.

"Oh."

We arrived at a room with reclining, cushy chairs. Beside each chair, was a bowl with a creamy substance inside. I assumed that it was the facial cream.

"I get to do Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?"

"I get to put your facial mask on you…and you get to do the same for me!" She couldn't help but to bounce around.

She dragged me to one of the chairs and set to work on my face. I have to admit, that being pampered like this sure did feel nice. After she put the cream on my face, I could feel a warm tingle start to take over.

"Alice, I think I might be allergic to this stuff," I said, scared suddenly.

"Silly Bella, it's the chemicals in the cream. It's supposed to warm your face and make it tingle. Is that what you're feeling?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah it is what I'm feeling," I replied. I knew that if I didn't have the cream all over my face, they would have seen me blush.

"Okay, my turn! Make sure you get it on there good, Bella!"

"Alright, I will."

The substance felt really smooth to rub onto Alice's face, either because her skin is like marble, or this stuff is really actually smooth. I decided it was probably both in this case. As I finished with her face, she looked me with a huge grin.

"Now, lie down and put these over your eyes. It's helps to complete the moisturization process."

"Cucumbers, Alice? This is so cliché," I said.

"Just do it! The rest of us are," Alice glared, but with her grin still in place.

I looked over to see Rosalie and Esme already lying down, sure enough with cucumbers over their eyes.

"Hand over those sliced veggies, Alice," I agreed.

"Yay!" Alice shrieked.

As I put the cucumbers over my eyes, I heard Alice set a timer. I was just going to relax and enjoy this time with my sisters and mother-in-law. It wasn't too much longer when I felt cold hands shaking my shoulders and heard a distant voice saying my name. The voice grew louder with every shake and I finally realized I had gone to sleep.

"Huh? How long was I asleep?" I asked, removing the veggie slices from my eyes.

"Forty-five minutes. We gave you 15 extra minutes to let you enjoy your nap. But, now you need to get this stuff off of your face and get to your waxing appointment," Rosalie answered my question.

I got up from the very comfortable chair, and Alice met me at the sink to help me wash away the facial. She looked like she had something she wanted to say, but she didn't know if she should.

"Spit it out Alice. What is it?" I grew curious.

"Well, I saw something. It's not necessarily bad, but it isn't good either. It's about your next appointment."

"What about it?" I was getting more stressed about it as the seconds came.

"It will…um…hurt. It's going to hurt pretty badly. You'll come out of the room crying. Bella, it hurts me to see you cry, to know that you're in pain. It's even worse that I know that I helped to cause that pain," Alice was close to sobbing.

"Alice, I know that this will hurt. I think that the pain is worth it, especially if you know Edward will enjoy it," I tried consoling her.

"Oh Bella, leave it to you to turn a frown upside down. And yes, Edward will enjoy every part of your body. Trust me, I am Alice! Now, let's get you to that dreaded appointment. I'm in need of a serious shopping fix," she replied.

I came out of the room crying, like Alice said. I would never bet against Alice. I got it down to just a few tears running down my cheeks. The pain was numbing and it was feeling bearable. I still had my robe wrapped tightly around my body as I entered the room. I didn't look up as I trudged straight to my room. While in there, I saw that Alice had put some petroleum jelly in my bathroom. I would have to thank her for that later.

I changed into my flannel pajama bottoms and one of Edward's t-shirts. I inhaled his scent that still lingered on the fabric. I missed him extremely. Just as I had it pulled over my head, Esme poked her head into the room.

"Bella, dear? Can I see you in the living room for a moment please?" She asked.

"Sure, Esme," I replied as I walked behind her.

**(A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. And it had to be broken up into 2 chapters. **_**Please**_** review! I really enjoy getting them. They make my heart sing! Anyways, what could Esme possibly want with Bella? There's still another day in the bridal shower! I would like to give a ginormous thanks to my beta: TwilightFan4Life! )**


	4. The Bridal Shower

**(A/N: Wow, you guys! The last chapter was recieved really well! I appreciate the reviews! Keep them coming! Here's the much awaited Bridal Shower!)**

When I entered the living room, I found a beaming Rosalie and a bouncing Alice. I began to wonder what this was about when I looked beside the couch and found a huge pile of presents.

"What's this all about?" I asked inquisitively.

"What bridal shower would be complete without the _bride_ getting _showered_ with gifts?" Alice questioned.

"You guys! You know how I hate it when you spend money on me! You all have given me enough to last an eternity…literally," I added.

"Well, we did. So, get over it and start unwrapping these presents!" Rose exclaimed.

Esme guided me to the seat on the couch directly beside the mountain of presents, I assumed were all for me.

"Open this first!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who's it from?" I inquired.

"Me!" She answered.

It was an envelope with a card inside. The front of the card said 'To My Dearest Sister-In-Law'. When I opened it I saw two gift cards. One was from Home Depot and the other from Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Underneath the gift cards was a note that said 'You'll definitely need these! Love, Alice'

"How much are on these, Alice?" I was worried she had spent too much money on me.

"Just enough to get everything you want," I knew that's all I would get out of her.

Rosalie handed me the next gift. It was wrapped in shiny black and silver striped paper. I knew it was from her because of the wicked grin that attacked her face. I pulled the paper off only to find a pink striped box. That could only be from one store…Victoria's Secret. I knew what this was already so I just set the box aside and reached for the next gift.

"No, no! It's a rule that you have to open AND pull out every gift that you receive from us. No questions asked," Rose looked a little aggravated that I didn't open the gift she had gotten me.

"Fine, but don't laugh, please," I begged.

I pulled the pink box back into my lap and opened it up. I started blushing, knowing that only Rose and I had seen this. Well, maybe Alice with her abilities.

"You know the rules, Bella! Take it out of the box," Alice said.

I obeyed and pulled the black lace-trim babydoll from its box. It was very sexy, and it made me wonder if I could pull _that_ look off.

"Oh my, that's lovely Bella. You'll look stunning in it, I'm sure," Esme confided.

"Thanks," I said to both Rose and Esme.

"No problem. You'll drive Edward crazy in it…just like mine did Emmett. I had to get one of my own to test it out, you know!" Rose said.

I felt my face start burning from the intensity of the blush. This night was going to be horrible! I was handed a rather large, dark blue gift bag this time.

"This is from Esme," Alice spoke.

I pulled the tissue from the top of the bag and looked in. I reached for the wide heavy square inside. I gasped when my eyes took site of what it really was. Esme had gotten me a black velvet photo album, and it was already started. The front cover was of Edward and I, looking into the other's eyes, smiling. I didn't even know this picture was taken. It made me wonder what lay inside. Opening the book, I found pictures of memorable times I had with Edward's family.

"The front page is the only one that is filled. I wanted you to complete this on your own, but I wanted to help you start. You know, there are going to be so many more memories for you to record," Esme declared.

I had tears welling up, and threatening to escape. This was one of the best things anyone had ever given me. I stood and gave Esme the strongest hug I could bear to give, and felt her hug me with as much intensity as she dared. I mouthed 'thanks' to her and walked back to my seat, only to have Rose hand me another box.

"Bella, this gift, in particular, is very special. It actually has a meaning because of the color and in the way it's made. I thought this would be something special for a special day," Alice gave me a small speech on this gift. It obviously held a special place in her heart and it was for me.

I un-wrapped the gift and opened the box. There before me, was a white, lacey corset. It was to say the least, gorgeous. I had immediately understood her reasoning for this being so special. The color white, means purity and innocence. Of course, I was pure. Edward would be the one to take that innocence away, as I will his. The corset, itself, is meant to hold in and hide the body from the world. Edward's hands would be the ones to reveal my body to him; only him.

"Wow. Thanks, Alice! It really is special," with that sentiment, she knew I truly understood the meaning of her gift.

"Alright! Now that we got the mushy gifts out of the way, let's get down to the fun stuff!" Rose exclaimed.

She handed me a square box. I knew this couldn't hold any lingerie. I shook the box and heard something roll around in it. What could this be? I began tearing the paper away, curiosity filling my thoughts. I opened the container and looked inside.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, and threw the box away from me.

"What, Bella? Don't you like your gift?" Rose questioned rolling on the floor from fits laughter.

"Bella! You have to take it out of the box! It's a rule!" Alice cried out, laughing as well and handing me the box.

"Why did you get me this? It's not like I'll be needing it, seeing as how I'm getting _married _in a few days!" I could feel my face becoming a crimson color.

Rosalie had gotten me a dark blue toy. The kind of toy that goes where nothing else, but a few tampons, had ever gone before. I pulled it from its box by the base and showed it to Alice, Esme and Rose. I quickly shoved it back into the box from whence it came.

"Oh my! Um…wow," Esme spoke, after she saw it.

"Bella! You just got your first dildo!" Rose cried out.

Alice had calmed down enough to come over to sit by me. She grabbed the box and took the toy out.

"Bella, I know this sounds weird, but, there can be some advantages to having one of these," she began.

"What?!" I questioned.

"Bella, do you know what could happen if Edward was to conveniently find one of these in your drawers?" Alice interrogated.

I just shook my head.

"Well, let's just say that you won't need to use it. All he has to do is see it, and the rest…" she trailed off.

"Okay, next gift!" I was too embarrassed at the moment to complete the thought.

"Here you go," Esme handed me a package.

I opened it, thinking nothing more of it since Esme was the one to hand it to me. I stared at the box, reading it closely. The package contained individual packets of Motion Lotion, in assorted flavors. I gasped when I read the instructions. They were: pour onto lover's _sweet spots_ and blow. The warming sensation will put them into the mood. If you so choose, lick the lotion off the area.

"Who got me this?" I questioned.

"I did. Sorry about embarrassing you Bella, but I love it when Carlisle uses it on me," Esme confessed.

I stared at her sudden boldness with my mouth agape.

"Bella honey, if you think about it, this stuff will actually benefit you. This way, Edward won't feel so cold to you," she told me.

The one awkward thing Esme had given me was so she could help me enjoy the one human experience I desired. She had no intention of embarrassing me, and to my surprise, no blush came to my stunned face.

"Thank you, Esme," I said.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and happiness. I received much more lingerie that left little to the imagination, and some strawberry scented massage oil.

"Thank you, guys. You don't know how much this means to me that you're helping me to have a great honeymoon, which I still know nothing about."

"You'll find out in time, Bella," Alice said.

I yawned and looked at the clock. It read 1:33.

"I'm off to bed. Thanks again girls. I am thoroughly enjoying this bridal shower, believe it or not. I am most definitely looking forward to that massage tomorrow. Good night," I said as I trailed off to my room.

I quickly made my way over to the bed and lay down. Sleep overtook me as I thought of Edward holding me and humming my lullaby. Man, I miss him.

I awoke on my own and rolled over to face the clock that read 10:12. I stood and walked to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, and to change into fresh clothes. Well, I had a fresh robe and undergarments, again. I sighed as I walked into the living room to find everyone else in the same fashion. No shorts shown under their robes this time. Esme pushed a bowl of fruit on the countertop and beamed at me.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Very. So, looking forward to the massage?"

"Yes, extremely. Although, it won't be done by a professional…"

"What?" I interrupted.

"Well, Bella, if you haven't noticed, our bodies are very cold and hard. Humans would think we're oddities or something. We will just ask them to give you a massage, while teaching us the proper techniques and the three of us will practice on each other," she answered.

"Oh," was all I could say.

As soon as I finished my breakfast, Alice was pulling me out of the door by my arm. Upon entering the room, I looked at the girl I supposed was the masseuse. Alice introduced us and explained their situation of wanting to learn and practice on each other, for their husbands at home. I was instructed to climb onto the leather bound bed, face-down. It was then I heard music playing, and it sounded familiar. I listened more closely to find it was Esme's song that Edward had composed for her. I looked her way to see her relaxing on the bed with Rosalie 'practicing' on her.

"Ah, this feels wonderful," I found myself saying.

It wasn't long afterwards that I heard my lullaby and found my lids growing heavy.

"Bella, wake up. Bella!" I heard my pixie-like sister-in-law whispering into my ear.

I opened my eyes to see her beaming down at me.

"We need to go to the room and get dressed. It's time to go shopping!" She screeched.

I grinned and obliged, for the first time ever with Alice. Why put a damper on her day with all she's done for me just this weekend? She let me dress in a t-shirt and jeans, and let me pull my hair into a ponytail. It wasn't long until we were speeding towards the mall in the BMW.

"Edward just got home from his hunting trip. He misses you a lot," Alice informed me as we stepped into the first store in the mall.

"I miss him too. Can I call him, please?" I begged.

"Sure! I'm surprised you didn't ask me sooner," she replied, pulling her cellular phone from her pocket.

I dialed the number by heart and put it to my ear. It rang once then I heard my sweet Adonis' voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward,"

"Bella, you don't know how much I miss the sound of your voice. When are you coming home to me?"

"Soon, I'm shopping in Seattle with Alice, Rose, and Esme. How was hunting?" I asked.

"It was interesting to say the least. I'll tell you more about it when you get here."

"Okay, I look forward to it! I got to go, though. Alice has an armload of clothes for me to try on. I love you! I miss you a lot too."

"I love you, too, Bella. Be safe," he responded.

With that, I closed the phone. It was amazing how just hearing his voice lifts my spirits. Alice put me in the dressing room, only making me try on a few outfits. She bought me way more than I tried on. They all knew I was missing Edward badly and I knew they were missing their husbands, so we cut the trip short and headed back home. We no sooner had the car stopped in front of the house, when Edward was pulling me from it.

I gasped and then his lips crashed into mine. I had to come up for air, and he attacked my neck with that scrumptious mouth of his.

"I missed you," he said against my collarbones.

I didn't realize it, but he had taken us to his room on the third floor, and closed his door.

"I missed you, too," I replied, laying on his bed with him hovering over me.

My hands had found their way to his hair, and pulled his face up to mine. I kissed him once more, and looked into his bright topaz eyes.

"So, you wanted to tell me more about your hunting trip?" I asked him.

**(A/N: Hey guys! What do you think about the story so far? What could have possibly happened during Edward's hunting trip? Hmm...OH! In case you guys didn't know, I accept anonymous reviews! So, send them in! You guys make me all happy inside when you review my story!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Finals are coming up and things are hectic! But, here ya go!)**

"I don't want to talk about the trip just yet. I missed you too much, love," Edward mumbled against my neck.

He continued to assault my neck and face with kisses and I found my hands were wound tightly in his hair, pulling his lips to mine. His hands trailed underneath my shirt and were rubbing my stomach and sides as he began to kiss directly beneath my ear. He had been pushing the boundaries a lot since that day in the meadow. I had been put in charge of keeping our virtues intact. I hated being the one to put a stop to what I've wanted for a while now, but, it had to be done.

"Edward, we need to stop," was all the speech I was capable of.

Luckily, he stopped and rolled off to the side of me. His bronze hair, now messier thanks to me, fell about his forehead, making me gawk at him.

"So, did you have a fun bridal shower?" He asked, bringing me out of my haze.

"I had loads of fun actually. What happened on your hunting trip?" I interrogated.

He sighed. I knew then that it was something he didn't want to relive.

"It was fun at first. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I made a bet on who could hunt the most animals. I won, naturally. Then, I noticed they were all blocking me from hearing their thoughts. They ended up taking me to Las Vegas in Carlisle's Mercedes," he trailed off.

"What happened in Vegas?" I asked curiously.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

We both chuckled at the sudden input from Emmett.

"We gambled of course. I stayed at the blackjack tables. Seeing as how everyone's thoughts screamed the number they had, I won about 97 of the time."

"What about the other 3?" I asked.

"I can't make it look like I'm cheating, love. I have to lose sometimes," he answered.

"I know that you didn't just hunt and gamble the entire time. What else did you do?" I inquired.

"We stayed at the Stratosphere Hotel on the strip. It has a mini-amusement park on the very top. It was really cool to just dangle from a chair 100 stories above the strip. Then…" he trailed off again.

"Edward, just say it. You're wasting valuable time here!" I wanted him to spit it out so I could cuddle with him.

"Well, we heard that the hotel has shows and one of them was about vampires. We went and seen it."

"Is that it? You didn't want to tell me that you went to see a show about vampires? Did you think I was going to be upset about it?" I asked a little irritated.

"Well, it was more of an erotic show, than it was theatrical. I swear to you Bella, as soon as I figured out what kind of show it was, I tried to leave…"

He was cut off by a laughing Emmett and Jasper. They sat on the couch and two seconds later, Alice and Rose accompanied them.

"It was hilarious Bella. As soon as he stood up to leave, there was a spotlight put right on him!" Emmett exclaimed.

"They choose members of the audience to 'participate' in the show. Edward was their pick that night! The thing about it is, it was a…topless show. You should've seen his face! It was almost as comical as Emmett's when we went to the amusement park. Once they drug him onto the stage, they all started dancing all up on him. It was like he was god of the vampires that night! It was really ironic," Jasper joked.

"Hey!" Emmett laughed.

All but Edward were laughing hysterically. As I finished my laughing, I looked at him and saw embarrassment written all over his face. I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Edward, is this true?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really didn't want that to happen. I should've just walked off the stage. I can't believe I let that happen."

I hushed him by putting my finger on his lips. The rest had gotten up and left us in the room by ourselves.

"Edward, it's alright. Trust me, I understand. So, how much of those girls did you get to see?" I asked.

"It's not like I wanted to see them, but, I saw more than I ever care to see again," he stated.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll just have Alice return everything I got over the weekend," I said in a sad tone. I knew that he meant other girls, but never me.

"You know what I meant. You're the only one I want to ever have and you always will be. There's no other woman that can ever hold a light to you. You're everything I will ever want or need," he retaliated while pulling me closer to him just to prove how much he really did want me. I snuggled further into his chest, letting him know that I understood.

"What did you get at your party, love?" He asked seductively.

"Esme got me a photo album. Do you want to look at it?" I asked, trying to avoid the more risqué gifts I had received.

"Sure, but, don't think you're getting out of telling me what else you got," he replied as if he could read my thoughts. This was one time I was thankful he was unable to read them. A few of the gifts stuck out in my mind, and I was sure I would never be able to forget some of them. Especially a few things Rosalie had given me.

He enjoyed the photo album as much as I did, telling me that he couldn't wait to fill it and others up as well.

"I better get back to Charlie. I'll bet he's starving right about now," I said reluctant to get off of the bed.

"No need. He's fishing with Billy and Alice told him that you were going to be spending the remainder of the time before the wedding here. That way we get the 'wedding details' worked out perfectly. Charlie knew not to question Alice after she mentioned the wedding plans," Edward told me.

"But, I thought that we already had everything perfect for the wedding! What more could be planned?" I whined.

Like clockwork, Alice arrived in the doorway.

"Bella, I have a question about the wedding. Do you want a chocolate layer in the cake?" She asked.

"Of course, Alice! It's my favorite flavor!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Now, the wedding plans are finished! I just had to have you spend a few nights here to ask you that question," she smirked. I knew then that she was doing me a favor by letting me spend the next few days in my most favorite place; Edward's room.

"Thanks Alice," I said as she was already dancing out of the room. I knew she had heard me.

"So, about those other gifts my sisters and mother got you…" Edward pursued.

"What about them?" I requested.

"What are they?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm positive that you'll love them as much as I do," I replied cockily.

"Hmm…where did you put them?" He asked dazzling me with that smile I love.

"I can't say. You'll have to wait until the wedding night in a few short days," I got out. I had no idea how I made it through that sentence, his smoldering eyes left me breathless.

"But, if you told me where those gifts were, I could look at them and tell you whether or not I like them. Besides, they're mostly for me to see anyways, right?" He begged, lightly brushing his lips against mine.

"Edward, I really want our wedding night to be special. Please? It's just a few more days. Besides, I would like to surprise you for once," I breathed out. I had pulled myself out of the dazzling, lucky me.

"Alright Bella, as you wish. I love you," he relented.

"I love you, too."

He pulled the covers over me and pulled me tightly to him. It wasn't soon after that my lids grew heavy and he began humming my lullaby. I drifted off to sleep to the sweet melody of my love.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" I heard Alice exclaim.

"Ugh..Alice! I want to sleep!" I yelled.

"But it's your wedding day! We need to get you ready," she replied bouncing up and down on the bed.

I sat up, noticing that Edward was gone. Of course, Alice would have driven him away for tradition's sake. I noticed that the big day came quickly for me the last few days had flown by. By the end of tonight, I'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I admit it had a ring to it!

"Okay, I'm up. What line of torture do you have lined up for me on my big day?" I teased.

"Oh Bella, you know you love it! Go get in the shower and come down to the kitchen. Hurry! We only have eight hours to get you walking down that aisle," Alice commanded.

I looked over at the alarm clock to find that it read 10:00 a.m. I was shocked to find that I slept well last night, even though Edward was demanded by the pixie herself to be out of his own house by midnight. I suggested that he hunt to take up time. He agreed saying that it would make him more comfortable for the night's events and was going to take Jasper and Emmett along with him.

I got up and grabbed my toiletries bag just to have it yanked out of my hands.

"Alice! I need that bag!"

"Nope, not today you don't. Everything is laying out in the bathroom already. Just get that booty of yours in there! We don't have time to waste!" Alice screeched.

I took my shower and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and thought '_These will be my last hours being single. Forever._' It made me smile to know that I'll have Edward by my side for eternity. I rushed to the kitchen without tripping to find that Esme had gone to the local IHOP and retrieved my favorite breakfast.

"Thanks Esme. I really appreciate this," I said.

"Not a problem dear. I would've made it myself, but I remembered how much you loved this meal from IHOP. I thought it would be a good idea. Plus, I didn't have to worry about cooking it and having it accidentally burn!" She was truly the best when it came to putting others first. I loved her for showing me that kind of motherly love.

When I took the last bite of my strawberry glazed pancakes, Alice pulled me from the stool and carried me up the stairs and into her bathroom.

"Thanks for keeping your nerves in check, Bella. It means a lot to know that you're this comfortable about getting married," Alice confided.

In truth, I hadn't had the first bit of jitters in my stomach. I was ready to get married to my true love, my soul mate. I wasn't even bothered by the mass amount of attention I know I would soon be getting.

"No problem, Alice. I'm not nervous at all. In fact, I'm ready to get it over with! I'm excited."

Rose was working on my make-up, making sure that everything was water-proof. Even though there was no nervousness running through my veins, I knew I would probably cry tears of happiness when Edward said his vows. Alice was working hard on my hair and actually going at a slightly slower pace than normal.

"Alice, why are you working so slow on my hair?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know, I want to make sure that I get every single hair the way it's supposed to go. Besides, I thought a change of pace will help keep your nerves down. Honestly, Bella, I've never seen anyone so calm and placid on the day of their wedding. Edward's pacing the living room right now. Jasper's having a time trying to keep him calm. I don't think I've ever seen him this anxious," Alice relayed.

"Bella, you are going to be a knock-out when you're finished. Edward will have to keep his wits about him when he sees you," Rosalie informed me.

"Oh, that reminds me! When you and Edward get to wherever you're staying for your honeymoon, go straight to the bathroom. You'll know what to do from there," Alice said.

"About tonight, I was wondering if I could ask you guys some questions." I inquired.

"Sure!" They both replied.

"How bad does…you know…does it really hurt?" I had embarrassment written all over my face, my blush giving me away.

"Bella, we aren't the best sources to come to about pain. It didn't hurt us our first time, because we were vampires. But, from what I hear…yes. It will hurt. I meant to mention that to you," Alice explained.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're going to scare Edward because he is going to think it was his fault you're hurting. Even though it will be his fault, it's going to hurt no matter who does it. But, all you have to do is remind him that it's supposed to hurt the first time. He'll still play cautious, but it will work out," Alice informed.

"Wait a minute. How much of tonight did you see?"

"Just enough to see that you're going to love being married!"

My face burned and I knew that it was a bright shade of red. Rose spoke to Alice at vampire speed, so I couldn't understand what they were saying. It made me suspicious, especially when Alice stopped working on me and stepped out of the room.

"Rose, what did you say to Alice?" I asked.

"That she should go on and get ready. I'll finish you up. I wanted to talk to you alone anyways," was her reply.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to apologize for being such a snob to you. I didn't realize the full extent of your and Edward's love until you guys were engaged. If you really want to spend eternity with Edward, then I think it's a great idea. I couldn't imagine just having 50 years with Emmett. It's simply not enough. I just want you to know that I accept you as my sister and I want you around…forever," she paused. "Now, we are finished getting you ready, except for the dress!"

She looked at me and I knew that if she were capable, she would've been crying. I was about to let the tears stream down my cheeks when she grabbed a tissue and quickly dabbed them away.

It meant a lot to me that Rosalie had said those things to me. She finally accepted me as her sister and soon-to-be species. This day has already been more than what I expected.

"We don't want you crying just yet, Bella. Wait until you're saying your vows to do that!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

Alice walked back into the bathroom at that time, fully ready. Her dress fit her perfectly, showcasing her curves. It fell just above the knee and had a scoop neck and spaghetti straps. The color was a beautiful metallic navy blue. Her shoes were strappy heels in the same color. She was beaming and bouncing as she reached for my hand. I obliged and she took me into her bedroom where I caught another figure in the corner of my eye. I jerked my head around to see who it was, and my mouth dropped.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Bella! Oh, I've missed you so much. I can't believe that my little baby is getting married today!" She said hurriedly as she made her way to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad you made it! Where's Phil?" I questioned.

"Me too. Phil had to stay at home, his little league team made it to the state championship! He said to tell you 'hi'. My God Bella, I can't believe that you're so grown up."

"Mom, I missed you. But, I got to get into my dress still yet. Will you send Charlie up?"

"Of course, honey! I'll be waiting to see the finished product when you walk down the aisle," she said as she turned to walk out the door. I watched her walk out and watched Jasper and Emmett walk in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I talked to my brothers-to-be.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed as he scooped me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Bella," Jasper stood behind and to the side of Emmett. He still avoided physical contact with me, mostly because of what happened on my last birthday.

"Edward sent us up here to tell you that he loves you and he misses you badly. He really does. I can feel the longing coming from him. We also want to take this opportunity to say 'welcome to the family, officially'," Jasper spoke.

"Yeah, I know he has to be looking forward to finally becoming a man tonight, too!" Emmett joked. Rose walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, 'ouch' is right. I told you not to be teasing them about this. Where's Esme and Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"They're already seated. We better go so you can put your dress on. See ya in a few," Jasper explained.

I finally put my dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. The person looking back was indeed beautiful. I never thought I could look so gorgeous. The dress was white and strapless. The fabric gathered off to one side and the bottom flowed freely. It clung to my body, giving the illusion of curves that I didn't know I had, but it wasn't tight. It was the perfect dress for me. I loved it.

"Bella," there was a knock on the door, "can I come in?" It was Charlie.

I looked over to see that Rose had left to take her seat as well, and Alice simply stood, admiring her work.

"Sure, dad. Come on in," I replied.

He opened the door and trudged inside. He glanced up and started looking me over.

"Bells, you look…stunning!" Charlie remarked.

"Thanks, dad. You don't look so bad yourself," I told him. He was dressed in his tuxedo, one that I'm sure Alice had purchased for him. I've never seen him in one before. He did look charming.

He came over to me and hugged me. He patted me on the back before looking back at me with teary eyes.

"I really am happy for you. I'm glad you chose Edward. He's the right one for you. I realize that a lot better now."

Alice cleared her throat and put a pair of chunky, low-heeled sandals on the floor in front of me. I was thankful to her for not making me walk in anything higher.

I stepped into them when she said we should start heading outside.

"Are you ready to get married?" Charlie asked.

"Most definitely," I replied as we started walking down the stairs and through the kitchen that would lead us to the ceremony.

Alice heard the music that was her cue to walk down the aisle. Then, I heard a change in the melodies. It was my lullaby that was now playing. I grinned from ear to ear and took my first step outside, towards Edward.

**(A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter? Who could possibly be at the wedding? Will everything go smoothly? And what could possibly be next, the wedding night? Good, bad, or ugly I want to know what you think! Send in the reviews, please!)**


	6. Chapter 6The Wedding

**(A/N: Alright, I know it's been a few weeks since the last update. Finals are over and I'm finished with my first year of college! I just want to say thank you to the 3 reviewers of the last chapter: TwilightFan4Life, Rhiannon Aurorafai, and XxEdwardLovaxX. You guys get a special shout-out for reviewing the last chapter!)**

I saw no one except Edward. The rest of the scene was a blur, and I surprisingly found that I didn't trip once as I made my way towards him. I felt Charlie turn and give me a peck on the cheek, telling me that he loved me.

"Love you too daddy."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to where he was standing. His eyes were a bright topaz color and the smile on his face was the biggest one I've ever seen him wear. Needless to say, his hair was it's usual mess. It was perfect in my eyes, however. He was dressed in a black tux with a black vest and a black button-up underneath. A silk black tie completed his look. The black on black combo made him look all the more striking. I couldn't believe this man was actually marrying me. I started feeling a little dizzy when he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Breath Bella,"

I took in a deep breath and all of my senses came back to me. I heard the preacher conducting the ceremony. I saw Jasper behind Edward, and he looked handsome also. The only difference from his and Edward's tux was that he had on a vest the color of Alice's dress. Although I didn't need it, I felt a false sense of calm wash over me. I knew it was his doing.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I heard my name being called out and looked in the direction from which it came. It was the priest asking me the most important question of my life.

"Do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad from this day forth?"

"I do," I spoke looking into my one-and-only's eyes. With my answer, it seemed that his incredibly huge grin got even wider.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad from this day forth?"

"I have since the day I met you, and I will continue to for the rest of eternity," Edward said to me. I felt the happy tears spill down my face. The meaning behind his words go deeper than anyone else here, besides his family, realizes.

"The rings please," the priest requested. Alice and Jasper motioned towards the priest with their hands in front of them. Jasper placed a small, skinny, gold ring in the man's hand and stepped back. Alice did the same except the ring she held was slightly larger and thicker.

"Edward, repeat after me." The preacher demanded.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Edward repeated as he slid the ring onto the third finger on my left hand. After it was placed, he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the ring while staring into my eyes.

"Isabella, repeat after me," I was told.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." I obeyed, sliding the ring onto Edward's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced. Edward looked at him to continue.

"Oh, and you may kiss your lovely bride."

I heard the giggle of many people throughout the yard, but my eyes were glued to Edward. He looked back at me and leaned forward. I met him half-way, my lips eager to reach his. It was the first contact we've had since the night before. The kiss was very passionate and it far surpassed all of the other kisses we shared. This was our first kiss as a married couple, and I wanted to make it count. Edward must have thought the same thing because as I thought he was about to pull away, his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly obliged. The feel of his icy tongue dancing with mine was indescribable. I started feeling weak, and needing to breathe. Edward noticed this and started to pull away. I took in a heavy breath and heard applause.

It was the first time I took notice of the people who had shown up. It wasn't a lot of people, just the ones that I wanted there the most, with the exception of Mike Newton and Jessica. They were sitting on my side along with Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric, Charlie, and Renee. I looked over to Edward's side to see Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and a woman with strawberry-blonde hair. I knew from that, that Tanya was here. She had a coven in Alaska much like the one I was soon to join.

"Are you ready to go back down the aisle, Mrs. Bella Cullen?" My new husband asked, whispering in my ear.

I looked up at him and into his eyes again. My head only nodded as I became dazzled for the first time as a married woman. He flashed his crooked smile and swept me up bridal-style. He carried me down the aisle and up to his room. _Our_ room. He set me on my feet and closed the door. In a flash, his lips were crashing into mine.

"Mrs. Cullen, I do believe you are the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever seen. And you taste just as delicious." He stated, letting his tongue taste mine.

"I could say the same for you," I whispered.

"We better change into the reception clothes Alice laid out on the bed," Edward said.

I looked over at the bed and there laid two outfits. Edward's was a green button-down shirt. He was to wear the same pants and shoes that he already had on. Mine was a deep navy blue dress with cap sleeves and a deep v-neck. It would fall right at my knees. Along with the dress, I had blue pumps that didn't look too hard to walk in.

"Will you help me?" I asked, turning my back to Edward and pulling my hair over my right shoulder.

I heard his breath catch in his throat. I then felt two cold hands on my back where the skin was exposed. They started tracing their way down towards the zipper of my dress. The dress fell down effortlessly but stopped at my hips. For the second time in less than half of a minute, I heard his breath catch.

"Thank you my dear, sweet husband," I said, turning around and kissing him on the chin.

I pulled the dress over my hips and stepped out of it. The only thing I had on was a white strapless bra and white boy short panties. Alice said that they make you look more curvaceous in that area. I knew I was teasing Edward, but I went a step further. I swayed my hips as I walked to the bed. As I picked up the dress, I felt two stone arms wrap around my waist.

"Do you know how tempting you are right now?" Edward asked.

I leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"Do you know how tempting you are all the time?" I countered.

"We better get dressed so that Alice doesn't come in here and dress us herself. But, tonight. You just made me look forward to tonight that much more," he said very seductively.

He grabbed the dress from my hands and told me to put my arms in the air. I did as I was told. He slid the bottom of the dress over my head and pulled down, tracing his hands over my sides as he went. Every spot he touched tingled and longed for more. My head and arms slid through the right holes. As the dress fell into the right spots, Edward placed both his hands at either side of my face and brought me into a chaste kiss.

I started to pull his jacket off, attempting the same torture he had unleashed upon me. I had to direct my attention to the buttons on his vest, but as soon as they were undone, I looked back to his face only to find the lust and longing in his eyes. I slid my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing the vest to the floor. The tie was next. I loosened it and caressed his neck with both of my hands pulling it off of him and adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor, never taking my eyes off his. I had to divert my gaze yet again to undo the buttons of his shirt. I placed kisses on every part of his chest that was exposed from the buttons. He moaned quietly, but I heard it. I was on my knees by the time I reached the last button. I gave him a kiss right above where his pants started. It was then I noticed a bulge his pants, right beneath the zipper. I stood and looked into his smoldering eyes to see that they had turned a shade darker. But, it was lust that had darkened them, not hunger.

"Love, we almost ruined our plans for the reception," Edward spoke huskily.

I chuckled and grabbed his shirt only to have him take it from my hands.

"I'm not sure I can stand that amount of torture again today," was his response.

In a second, he had his shirt on, buttoned, and tucked into his pants. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back to his door. All of a sudden, his face scrunched up, like he smelled something bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not sure about the best way to say it, so I'm just going to put it bluntly. If you're mad at me for this, I understand," he began.

"Edward, what is it? Please, tell me," I pleaded.

"I sent an invitation to Jacob Black. I thought that if I were in his shoes, I would want to have a choice. He's your best friend Bella. He was here to put you back together, when I wasn't. In my mind, he deserves a choice. I owed him that much too at least allow him to have that choice," he rambled.

I hushed him by putting a finger over his lips. I understood why he sent an invitation, but I really didn't want to see Jacob ever again. I had said my final goodbyes to him already. Charlie had told me that he had runaway. I hadn't realized his reasoning at the time, but now I realized it was probably because of the invitation.

"Can you hear his thoughts?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, he wants to talk to you. The voice he thinks with seems tranquil. Are you mad at me?"

"Edward, I can never be mad at you. But I am upset. I've already said my final goodbyes to Jake. I didn't want to see him again," was my reply.

"Come on. Let's get this over with. I truly am sorry about causing you to be upset. But, the sooner you see him, the sooner we can get on with our reception…and the honeymoon," Edward spoke into my ear.

We walked down the stairs and out into another part of the vast backyard hand in hand. Then, I heard someone speaking into a microphone. It was Alice.

"Let's all welcome Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" she shrieked.

There was applause throughout the entire reception area. People started to walk our way when we finally sat at our table. The first to meet us was Charlie and Renee.

"I can't believe that my only baby is actually married!" Renee cried as she hugged me, then Edward.

"Mom, you knew it was going to happen sometime," I told her.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was going to be this soon!" was her response.

"You know to take care of her. Remember your word, Edward," Charlie spoke sternly, using his cop voice.

"I remember sir. Trust me, she'll always be my first priority," Edward said.

"Edward, call me Charlie. You are my son-in-law, after all," Charlie spoke to him. Edward's face showed surprise. He wasn't expecting that at all.

My parents turned to walk back to their table and Carlisle and Esme were the next to join us.

"So, I believe congratulations are in order!" Carlisle spoke excitedly.

"Thanks dad," Edward answered.

"Bella, I am so happy to be able to call you my daughter now. I mean, I always have, but now it's official. You have made this family whole. We thank you for that," Esme told me.

"Wow. It didn't take much to love this family. I am very glad to finally be apart of it," I replied.

They started walking off when they heard Emmett barreling towards us.

"Bella! You are finally my little sis! How does it feel?" Emmett asked scooping me up into a big bear hug.

"Like I'm being crushed and can't breathe!" I said breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry," Emmett told me putting me down gently.

"Emmett, could you please not crush my wife?" Edward asked with a huge grin on his beautiful face.

"Bella, you're my sister now! It's finally official! I'm so excited!" Alice shrieked.

"She really is. If you can't tell, it's sort of rubbing off on us all," Jasper spoke quickly and bouncing a little, no doubt because of Alice's lack of containment.

"We're all really happy to have you officially in the family. Congratulations," Rosalie said.

"I think we should leave you guys alone for now. You need to talk to someone else right now." Jasper spoke, finally able to send out waves of calm.

They left when I saw their faces start to scrunch up. I knew who they meant by that look. Sure enough, Jacob was walking up to us. I felt nervous for the first time today.

"Hi Bella. H-how are you?" He asked.

"I'm great. I just got married, life couldn't get any better," I sighed giving Edward a chaste kiss.

"Bells, I came here because I need to tell you something. By now, I'm sure you know that I ran away. But, do you know why I did?" He inquired.

"Was it because you got an invitation to my wedding?"

"Well, yeah. When I read the letter inside, I had to clear my mind of everything that was running through it. I needed to get away. I thought that we were meant to be. I believed that with my whole heart. But, I realized that you and the le-Edward sort of imprinted on each other, like us werewolves do. It was then that I knew that we couldn't be more than just friends. Oh, and once I had that revelation, I actually imprinted. I had to let it all go before I found someone that was perfect for me," Jacob trailed.

"Jake, that's great news!" I felt my heart swell and I was overjoyed that Jacob finally found someone. I went around the table to hug him.

"So, after I came back to the pack, I had a long talk with Sam. I told him everything that happened. And, I asked him a favor."

"What Jake?"

"I asked him to let them change you. I know that deep down, it's what you really want. You're my best friend, and I want you to be happy. He agreed. The treaty will still be intact after it's all done with. That is my wedding present to you," Jake finished.

Edward stood and walked around the table to stand in front of Jacob, his hand stretched forward. Jacob took it and shook it. I started to fiddle with my bracelet that Jake had made me. I never took it off, except to shower.

"Thank you Jacob. It's the best present anyone could give me. I love you," I told him.

"Love you too, Bells. But, I gotta get going. You take care, okay? And I expect you to not let her do anything stupid." He commanded pointing his finger at Edward.

"Don't worry. I'll never let anything bad get to her," Edward said looking at me.

With that, my best friend was out of my life, forever. I was content though. I knew that he was happy with his life now, and he gave my new family the relief they've needed with my changing and the treaty.

"Will the new happily married couple take their spots on the dance floor for the first dance of the night?" Alice was talking into the microphone.

"Man, I thought I'd get out of falling today," I whispered.

"Don't worry; it's all in the leading." Edward said, pulling me from my seat.

We were in the middle of the dance floor with all eyes on us when a familiar tune started up. It was "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I smiled knowing that I was the only one Edward was looking at through the entire song. On the last note, he dipped me and brought me into a long, passionate kiss.

"See, it's all in the leading. You didn't even stumble once," Edward spoke proudly of himself. I laughed knowing that there were a lot of people watching us.

"May I cut in?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Of course. Don't let her fall though, she's on a roll today," Edward chuckled to his new father-in-law. Charlie laughed as well.

He put one hand on my waist and held my hand in the other while the next song started playing.

"Bells, I know you're married now. I just want you to remember what I told you when you announced your engagement to me. You'll always be my little baby girl. Daddy will always be here for you," Charlie spoke.

"I know daddy. I think Edward will do a good job protecting me though," I said.

"I know he will. He's protective of you now. Just know that if you ever need me for anything,"

"Dad, I know. I love you. Thank you for letting me live here with you. It really changed my life," I said as the song ended.

"Okay, everybody! It's time for the bride and groom to eat some cake. Then, we'll throw the bouquet and garter!" Alice was clearly happy to be the announcer.

I looked over at Edward to see a somewhat scared expression on his face. I walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips. I whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, you won't have to eat a bite of it," I said as sexily as I could.

It must have worked because he still didn't speak. He only nodded his head. We reached the cake and he stood behind me, his hand over mine one the knife. Together, we sliced the first piece. He took a bit of it in his hand and I opened my mouth, he pushed it in and I closed my mouth, chewing on the delicious cake. I licked my lips and looked at Edward through my lashes. He leaned in and kissed me.

"You're tempting me in the best of ways," Edward whispered into my ear.

It made me dizzy. I grabbed my piece of cake and started towards him. He again had a surprised look on his face.

I changed my face into one of pure evil and shoved the cake into his face. The crowd roared with laughter. I saw Alice with a camera pointing the lens at Edward. His expression was first angry and then it changed quickly to mischievous. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me by the arms, shoving his lips all over my face. My plan had backfired on me. I just laughed along with him, and everyone else.

After I cleaned my face of the icing and cake, Alice drug me to the dance floor yet again. Rose was there with a fake bouquet, reaching to me.

"All the single ladies get over here!" Alice and Rose called.

There weren't many. But, those that were behind me consisted of: Jessica, Angela, Tanya, and Alice and Rose. I'm pretty sure that they were there to keep up appearances. Alice told me to throw it behind me. Angela caught it. I was glad that she did. She deserved happiness a lot more than Jessica did. It was then that Tanya approached me. I noticed her eyes were a golden tone, with purple underneath. Her skin was pale, too pale to be human. She was, indeed, a vampire.

"Hello. You must be Bella, the one who claimed our dear Edward's heart," she spoke.

"Yes, and you are?" I inquired. I already knew who she was, I just didn't want to seem rude.

"Oh, my! Please excuse my manners. My name is Tanya. I am the leader of the coven up in Denali."

"Oh, well. Glad you could make it to the wedding," I told her. She was beautiful, and it made me wonder what Edward didn't see in her.

"Tanya," Edward said, pulling me into his chest.

"Edward! It's so nice to see you. How have you been?" She asked.

"Tanya, I'm great. This is by far the best day of my life. Don't ruin it with that plan of yours. I heard you, remember?" He said tapping his head.

"Oh, well. Umm. I guess I'll just be on my way then," she replied turning around and walking into the woods.

I turned around, about to chastise Edward for being so rude when I saw the rest of my new in-laws with an angered look. It was quite intimidating. Alice must've informed everyone of a vision she had.

"What was that about?" I asked my husband.

"She had plans of trying to seduce me to make you leave me. It didn't work when I lived with her. I don't know what makes her think it would work now. You are the only one who knows how to seduce me," he answered slightly licking beneath my ear. It sent shivers down my body.

"See, you're doing it already. Please, try not to do that until tonight," he pleaded. My cheeks blushed red.

Next thing I knew, I was being shoved into a chair and had Edward kneeling in front of me, his hands tracing up my leg. I felt my breathing get heavy. His hands traveled slightly higher than the garter was and he squeezed my thigh. I sighed, and he took the garter with him as his hands traveled lower. I was completely dazzled to the point that I don't know who caught the garter. Edward pulled me out of my seat and whispered into my ear again.

"One more dance?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. He wrapped my arms around his neck and put his own around my waist.

"I know that this song is country, but I thought it describes our future fairly well," he told me, swaying me to the beat.

The song was "Making Memories of Us" by Keith Urban. It did describe my life with Edward. Living in a house surrounded by plenty of wild-life, not having a care in the world. The song ended and we said our goodbyes to everyone. Edward carried me to the car and got in his seat.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to start our honeymoon?" Edward asked me.

"Why, my husband, yes I am. Where are we going at such a late hour?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!" I nearly shouted.

"Well, our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow, so tonight we're just going to spend the night in a hotel in Seattle. That is all the information I am giving up." He said sexily and sternly at the same time.

I smiled, and that gave him the encouragement to start speeding down the driveway heading towards Seattle. He rested his hand on the exposed flesh of my thigh. We made it there in record time. He pulled into a hotel with valet parking and carried me inside, bridal-style. He sat me down to talk to the receptionist, which was a man thank God! With our room paid for, he turned around to face me with a key card in his hand, flashing his bright, white teeth.

"Shall we go to our room, my wife?" Edward asked me. I love the sound of being called his wife.

"Yes, let's go!" I said.

He swept me up into his arms and carried me to our room, where he would hold up his end of our bargain, or rather to at least try.

**(A/N: How did you guys like the wedding? I had to put Jacob in there. I like him, I wanted him to be happy too. So, will they be able to try successfully? If you guys haven't noticed, the more reviews I get, the faster the updates will come...and believe me...you want the next chapter. Or do you? I would like to give a big thank you to TwilightFan4Life, my beta! ****And as always, please _REVIEW_!!)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding Night!

**(A/N: Okay you guys! Here is the much awaited wedding night! Now, I don't have any experience about this, but I have 2 married sisters. I get to hear things I'd really rather not! Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting them, and I do my best to reply to all of them...unfortunately, I can't respond to the anonymous reviewers, but I really appreciate them!)**

**Warning: LEMON!**

I took the key card from his hand that was cradling my legs and swiped it through the reader. He opened the door and carried me over the threshold. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped in shock of what I saw.

The suite was glowing by candlelight. The room we were in served as a living room with a couch, television, and a coffee table. There was a window that served as a wall that shown the city with all of the magnificent lights.

Edward had put me down and was kissing my neck from behind with his hands rubbing my stomach. I automatically moved my head to the side, allowing him better access to my neck. The combination of his hands rubbing me and his lips on my neck caused a moan to escape my mouth.

"Edward, this is so beautiful. Thank you," I whispered, thoroughly dazzled.

"It pales in comparison to you, my love, my wife," Edward sighed into my ear.

I turned so that I faced him and reached up on my tip-toes so that I could give him a proper kiss. My hands wound through his hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking permission to enter. I gladly obliged, opening my mouth and his icy tongue collided with mine, battling for dominance. His won, as it caressed mine, sending all of my thoughts running from me.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke the kiss needing to breathe. His lips never left my body. They trailed along my jaw line, and down to the base of my neck. I hadn't realized it, but he had carried me to the bedroom and was laying me down in the center of the huge bed.

"Edward, stop. I need a human moment," I said remembering what Alice had told me.

"Of course, take your time. I'll be right here waiting for you, Mrs. Cullen," he replied.

"I love you," I sighed, getting off the bed and giving him one more chaste kiss before heading to the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom.

"I love you too," Edward whispered.

I closed the bathroom door behind me. I looked on the counter where the sink was, and there lie a bag with a note on top.

_Bella,_

_Remember, don't let him stop! It's going to hurt the first time around! Love you sis!_

_-Alice_

She took care of me much better than anyone else ever had, besides Edward. I opened the bag and pulled out my lacey, white corset and another pair of lacey, white boyshort panties that matched. I pulled off the blue dress I was wearing, along with the strapless bra and panties. Getting the corset on was a little tricky, but I got it. I hurried and brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror. This was the last time I'd see myself with my innocence. Next time I looked at myself, I'd have Edward's virtue, and he'd have mine. I was ready for this. I pulled on the fluffy white robe that the hotel provided and wrapped it tightly around me. I opened the door and smiled at what I saw.

My own personal Adonis lay on the bed feigning sleep. He had taken his shoes and belt off and a few buttons of his shirt were undone. I cleared my throat to get his attention. His body snapped up in response and before I knew it, he was standing in front of me.

"You look ravishing, no matter what you wear," he told me, kissing my ear.

"You too," I whispered, relishing his touch.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started walking backwards towards the bed, kissing me passionately on the lips. Once the back of his knees touched the bed, he stopped doing everything. He pulled me away from him with his hands now on my shoulders. They started trailing down my arms and stopped on the tie of the robe. He yanked at it, making the robe open slightly. I saw his eyes darken with desire. He pulled me back to him with my hands in his. I saw him lick his lips and lower his head to mine, eyes closing shut. I met him half-way, letting our lips show each other how much we really cared for one another. I pulled my robe off of my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. There I was, in nothing but lingerie waiting for my husband to take me for the first time.

He broke the kiss first. He looked down at me and I heard his breath catch in his throat. I started breathing heavily and Edward noticed.

"Love, you are absolutely breathtaking. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you prove me wrong," Edward said. I noticed that his breathing was getting heavier and his voice was getting huskier.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I needed him bad. I smashed our lips together while my hands started working on the buttons on his shirt. We turned and he lifted me onto the bed.

He hovered over top of me, kissing my cheeks, forehead, nose, neck, and collarbones while I concentrated on the buttons of his shirt. The last button was undone and the shirt fell open, revealing his perfect pecks and sculpted abs. I ran my hands over the newly exposed flesh of my husband and it sent shivers all over my body.

"Bella, you're tempting me again. Only this time, I'm going to do something about it," Edward said seductively.

His hands started tracing my sides outside of the corset. I leaned up and stole his lips once again for a hungry kiss. His touch was becoming unbearable.

"Edward, please," I begged, wanting him to take me.

He wasted no time undoing what had taken me minutes to do inside of the bathroom. The corset was finally loose enough to slide over my head. I felt a bundle of nerves swell up inside of my stomach. This would be the first time Edward had seen me like this. I was sure he'd seen a woman's body before; he can read thoughts (sometimes unwillingly), and he has a couple of medical degrees. But, I had never revealed myself to anyone before. My breathing was getting heavier and Edward watched as my nerves took over.

"We don't have to do this right now. We can wait to try until you're ready," Edward spoke softly. His voice was tinted with a hint of disappointment and sadness. I didn't want to stop. We had come this far. For us not to try would be sin.

"Edward, I want to do this; and I want to do this tonight. I'm just nervous. I don't know if you'll like what you see," I said, revealing my insecurities. With those simple sentences, I saw his face brighten up; it somehow washed away my worries.

"Listen, you are the most beautiful creature on this planet. I love what I see so far, and I can't help but think that I'll love the rest," was his reply.

We shared a simple kiss that held all of our love and it encouraged the both of us to continue what we were doing. He broke the kiss with his smoldering eyes gazing into mine. He looked down and placed his hands at either of my sides and looked back to me, as if asking permission. I slowly nodded my head and arched my back allowing him to scoot the fabric up. Once the garment was completely off, I felt my face go hot and knew I was blushing.

"Absolutely beautiful," Edward whispered while taking in my half-nude form. He looked back at me and started to kiss me deeply.

His hands were tracing my sides but would stop where my breasts start. He was such a gentleman. But, I yearned for him to touch me, so, I grabbed his hands and moved them up onto my breasts. His cold hands were like electric running through my veins.

"Edward," I moaned.

I looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed. But I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was. I could feel him poking my lower stomach. It was like it was starting a fire that I knew only he could put out.

I stroked his back all the way down to his pants and glided my hands to the front of his body. It was him who moaned my name this time.

"Bella," it was almost inaudible.

He kept messaging my chest and placing sweet butterfly kisses all over it. Everywhere he kissed left a trail of fire. I reached the button of his slacks and undid it. My thumb and forefinger grabbed the zipper and started dragging it downward. It was a challenge, needless to say, to drag the zipper over the prominent bulge inside, waiting to be released. Both of our breaths got heavier and I thought that I would combust just by the intensity of our foreplay.

His kisses were getting wetter, placing his tongue wherever his lips landed. His hands started traveling further south until they reached the barrier of my panties. I put my hands on his and he jerked his head up from my chest to look at my face.

"Are you okay so far?" I asked becoming concerned.

"Bella, I've never felt better in my long existence than what I do now. I have to say that I am proud of my control. I think we can actually do this," he exclaimed with an incredibly huge crooked grin on his face.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I was proud of him too. I encouraged him to continue by helping him slide my underwear down my legs. Once they reached my knees, I leaned back into the bed, closing my eyes, to let him finish taking them off of me. They were off for a few seconds, and when I didn't feel his touch, my eyes popped open to find him sitting back on his knees ogling over my body.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I inquired after he made no move to advance on me.

He seemed to snap out of whatever it was at the sound of my voice. He looked at me with his eyes glazed over with lust and desire. It was the confidence boost I needed to sit up and start towards him. I saw his nose flare and his muscles tense as I crawled to him.

"Sit up Edward." I commanded.

He sat up on his knees and I did the same. I put both of my hands on his face and stared at him with all of the love and adoration I had for him. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. He moved to deepen it and he had me lying on my back once again. I reached for his hips, sliding his pants down his legs as far as I could reach. He kicked them the rest of the way off. Only the thin silky fabric of his boxers was keeping us from what we really wanted.

"I love you, Edward. I need you," I barely whispered.

"Me too," was all he said. That wasn't like him. He was usually the wordy person, always thinking of something romantic to reply back with.

"Are you sure you're okay, Edward?" I asked yet again.

"Bella, love, you really shouldn't do that to me," he said.

"Do what?" Was I doing something wrong? Oh God, I was doing something wrong! I just knew it.

"You really shouldn't dazzle me. I can't think straight when you do that," he muttered.

"Do I dazzle you?" I interrogated, happy that I got to use those words back on him.

"Constantly," was his only reply.

He grabbed my hands and, while kissing me full on the lips, put them on the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down slightly. I took the hint and did it on my own. He had to kick his legs out of those as well.

I broke the kiss, breathing deeply and looking down to take in his body. I had never seen a man naked before, let alone hovering over me getting ready to make love to me. I felt my eyes go wide when they landed on his member. I had nothing to compare it to but, it was larger than what I would've imagined. I heard him chuckle and looked up at him to see what was so funny.

"What?" I asked.

"It's seems as though we are both extremely dazzled by each other in this way," he answered me, leaning down to kiss me passionately again.

I responded by darting my tongue into his mouth. I knew I had to be careful because of his razor-sharp teeth, but the danger made it all the more erotic. I felt his pelvis lower to mine, putting the slightest bit of pressure on it. I moaned into his mouth at the feeling of him on me. I felt his body twitch as I moaned. He tore away from the kiss and looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked me.

"More than anything in this world, I love you," I answered.

"I love you too."

I felt him slowly making his way into my body. I gasped at the stretching sensation. It felt like ecstasy. Once his head was in, he stopped to let me adjust to the new feeling. I looked at his face to see him straining to keep from going on.

"Bella, let me know when you're ready," my husband requested.

"I'm ready," I told him.

He continued traveling deeper inside of me. Then, I felt this bad ripping sensation. It was the worst pain I've ever felt, besides when James had bitten me. I let out a small yelp. Before I knew it, I felt empty. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I knew it. I knew I would hurt you. I mean I hoped I wouldn't, but I did. I'm such a horrible person. Do you hate me?" He rambled.

"Edward, I could never hate you. I love you with all of my heart. But, we have to keep trying tonight," I demanded.

"No! I will not let myself hurt you, Bella!" He nearly shouted.

"Listen to me Edward," I said holding his face in my hands. "We have to keep trying because you haven't hurt me in that way. It's my first time, remember? It was going to hurt no matter who did it. When you start hurting me after that, I'll be sure to let you know," I spoke sternly. I was going to make sure that he held up his end of the bargain.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm so sorry. I must sound like an idiot," he stated as realization dawned his face.

"No, you don't look like an idiot. This is the first time for the both of us. We don't know what to expect. We'll learn though, together," I said kissing his face.

I directed my lips onto his and he complied, climbing on top of me yet again. He placed himself at my entrance and began to ease forward. He reached the spot that he stopped at the last time, and stopped again. He looked at me to continue and I nodded at him. He eased into me yet again and I felt the same tearing and ripping feeling as before. I scrunched my face up in pain and held onto Edward's back. He stayed frozen in that spot until the pain in my body had subsided. I looked up at him and he knew to keep going. He had finally torn through. I no longer held my virginity. Edward had it, as I had his.

I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. He moved his hips the slightest bit and the feelings it brought woke something up inside of me. I moaned into his mouth for the second time tonight. I began to squirm underneath him, moving my hips as I moved. I saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. We were in complete euphoria. He started to move out of me, and I bucked my hips forward, causing our first thrust together. We both moaned each other's names as our pelvis's found their way back together.

He started pulling out and pushing his way back into me. Every time he did, I would meet him with a thrust of my own. I never thought I would know how to do this. I guess it was by instinct.

"Bella, oh, I love you," Edward got out between moans.

I was beyond coherent speech by that time, so I nodded my head. The flame that was started earlier by his touch had turned into a full-fledged fire; and it was getting hotter and hotter with every move he made inside of me. My eyes were clamped shut and my mouth hung open wide as I felt my walls start to clamp down on him. My nails clawed into his back and my legs wrapped around his waist as I rode out the highest waves of pleasure from my first orgasm.

Edward followed soon after. I felt him tense up inside of me and I felt his release shoot out. The icyness allowed the fire to die down. His eyes were shut tight much like mine were, and his arms, which were already wrapped around my back, pulled me tighter to him. I helped him ride out his waves of pleasure by placing my hands on his shoulders and kissing his neck.

He collapsed beside of me, both of us breathing heavily. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me on top of the head.

"See there, you didn't hurt me no more than you had to," I told him.

"Thank you. You know, for not letting me stop. We would've never known how great this was," he said.

"We would've known eventually; and great doesn't even begin to explain it. Thank you for trying. I love you, Edward,"

"I love you too. You should go to sleep now, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," he answered.

With that, he started humming my lullaby and I felt my lids grow heavy. I knew that I did the right thing by marrying Edward. There was no place I would rather be than right there, safe in his arms.

**(A/N: So, how'd I do? I'm very nervous about this chapter and how you guys will like it. Tell me how I did! OH!! I have a question for you guys...would you like this chapter in EPOV? I need to know so I can start writing it ASAP! Please review! I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, TwilightFan4Life...she's great! Without her, you guys would have a grammatically wrong story!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Okay, very important note...for all of you who wanted the wedding night in Edward's POV, it's up as its own story on my profile. Please review it and tell me if I came close to him or if I'm way off. In fact, review and tell me if you like it or not. I may write more in EPOV if I get reviews on it!**

**You guys are great! I got 10 reviews on the last chapter! Keep them coming! I love getting them!**

**In other news, it's my dad's 52nd birthday today! I know, he's starting to get up there! Okay, that's all! Enjoy the chapter and Please review!)**

I woke up the next morning on my own accord. The hotel's bed was amazingly soft and cozy, but I was searching for the stone cold arms of my lover, my husband.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He questioned.

I sat up and looked in the direction of his voice. Sitting in a chair, was Edward clad in only his boxers. This surprised me, and caused me to look down at my own exposed body. I blushed, realizing I was still naked, and pulled the sheets up to cover my body.

"You are beautiful Bella. Please don't hide yourself from me," he pleaded as he got up and walked back to the bed.

He kissed me deeply causing my hands that were holding the sheets to loosen, only to tighten up again in his hair. He pulled back, breaking the kiss so that I could breathe.

"As much as I would like to live last night over, we need to get ready for our flight. We still have a honeymoon to enjoy," my love said.

"Okay. I'll go get in the shower. What time does our flight leave?" I asked moving off of the bed, still conscious that I was naked. He didn't speak, so I turned to look at him with one arm over my chest and the other covering the most private of parts.

"Edward?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Our flight leaves at 11:15. So, take your time getting ready," he said with his eyes roaming my body.

I smiled, remembering that he told me that I dazzled him with my body last night. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I had started my morning routine. I walked to the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. This is me. I'm Edward's. I couldn't help but to notice that I was slightly glowing, no doubt due to last night's events. I brushed my teeth while reliving the night in my head. It was truly the sweetest and most romantic night of my life. It was then that I noticed that I was a little sore in that area. It was to be expected though.

My shower was very relaxing. The hot water beat down on my back and it felt wonderful. My mind began to wander about my future; the change, to be exact. Of course, I dreaded the pain. But what are a few days of hell when you have eternity in heaven? With Edward, everyday was going to be heaven. Everywhere we go, will be our Utopia. I wondered if I would have a power like Edward, Alice, or Jasper. Most of them seem to think I would. The bloodlust entered my mind after that. How long would it take before I could interact with humans again? I was never the girl with a lot of friends. Right now, I had all the friends I could've ever hoped for, and as of yesterday, the majority is now my in-laws. I decided that my shower had taken long enough, so I turned the water off. I pulled back the curtain and screamed at the presence of someone in the bathroom with me.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"You scared me! I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here!" I nearly yelled from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

He chuckled and handed me a towel. His eyes were burning with curiosity as I dried my body of the shower.

"What?" I asked suddenly worried about what he was thinking.

"I was just wondering…how are feeling today?" He asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"I mean, how do you feel physically?" He rephrased, taking a glance at my womanhood. I understood what he meant then.

"Oh! Well, I'm a little sore, but I expected that." I stated.

"That's it? You're just a little sore? You mean to tell me, that my vampire reproductive system didn't do anything to your human one, but make you a little sore?" He asked with a smile on his face, telling me that he was proud of himself for letting me have as close to a normal human experience as possible last night.

"Yup. That's exactly what I'm telling you. I had the greatest human experience of my life last night. Thank you, my husband," I said, wrapping the towel around my body. I kissed him as I turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked caging me in his toned arms.

"To get some clothes. I can't just go to an airport naked, Edward. I mean, sure the security would know right then that I wasn't a suicide bomber with a bomb strapped to my chest. But, I think children might be present…wouldn't want to scar them for life," I told him.

He chuckled and began kissing me from behind, starting at the base of my ear and traveling down to my shoulders. He took the edge of the towel in his hand and lightly tugged it off.

"Beautiful," Edward whispered.

His hands traveled from my hips and up my stomach to the bottom of my breasts. He stopped there.

"You better go find some clothes before I cancel our flight, love."

He put his arms to his side and stopped teasing me completely. I turned around to face him with an upset look on my face.

"How rude," I said in the voice of Stephanie Tanner from _Full House._

He merely chuckled as I turned back around and stomped off for my suitcase.

"I already have your outfit laid out for you. It's on the bed," He spoke.

"Thanks."

I looked on the bed and there laid an outfit, just like he said. I was to wear a pair of jeans and a black band t-shirt. Very nice and comfortable, I thought. The underwear on the other hand, was nice but sexy. He had chosen a deep purple, lacey push-up bra and matching panties. I could feel him looking at me from the doorway of the bathroom, so I hurriedly put the clothes on.

"I like what you picked out. Thanks for letting me dress comfortable, it means a lot to me," I said as I turned to look at him.

"Bella, you are my wife. I want you to be comfortable, no matter what. Besides, it's going to be a long flight," He replied.

I noticed that he was fully dressed now in a plain black t-shirt that clung to his perfectly sculpted chest and faded jeans. He ran his hand through his hair as he noticed I was looking him over.

"You look very nice and comfortable yourself, my husband."

His face lit up at my words. He walked over to the side of the bed where I stood and rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"I'll go into the living room and call room service for breakfast. Do you want anything in particular?" Edward asked.

"Umm…a western omelet and orange juice would be nice. Thanks," I requested.

I walked back into the bathroom and put a little bit of make-up on and blow dried my hair. I finished packing up my clothes that were thrown all over the floor from last night when I heard a knock at our door. I walked into the living room as Edward was closing the door. A wonderful aroma hit my nose immediately.

"Are you ready for breakfast, my love?" Edward asked me.

"I'm starved," I informed him. My stomach agreed when it let out a loud rumble.

"I believed you when you told me. You didn't have to prove it by making your stomach growl at me," he chuckled sitting opposite of the tray of food.

I sat down in front of it and opened the lid. The smell, which had already found its way around the suite, hit my face and made my mouth water.

"Mmmm. Smells good. Do you want a bite?" I asked Edward, already knowing the answer.

He scrunched up his face in disgust and shook his head 'no'. I laughed and stuck the fork in my mouth. Breakfast was delicious. When I was finished, Edward went and got our bags and brought them to the front room.

"Are you ready to go to our honeymoon destination, love?" He asked.

"Depends. Where are we going?" I countered.

"I'm not saying. You'll just have to wait and find out. But, let's get going," he replied.

We checked out of the hotel and headed for the airport. It wasn't as busy as I thought it would be. We boarded our flight without a problem and I knew that we would be flying first class. The flight was a few hours long. So, to make time go by faster, I leaned on Edward's shoulder and took a nap. I didn't realize that I would sleep the entire flight, though.

"We're here Bella. Wake up," Edward told me.

"Where are we?" I inquired.

"Nice try. Let's go," he said with that incredibly gorgeous crooked grin.

We started walking out of the airport and Edward directed me towards a dark blue sports car.

"Edward, can't we just rent a car? You don't have to steal one every time we go to an airport," I said, remembering the time Alice stole a Porsche on our way to Italy, and Edward stole another on the way home. He just let out a musical laugh.

"Love, I'm not stealing the car. We own it. It's your car; it's your wedding present from me. Please accept it," he begged.

I stood in my spot in shock. Edward bought me a car as a wedding present. He knew that I hated when he spent money on me.

"Why did you buy a car specifically for me, and have it waiting at the airport for our honeymoon?" I was confused and needed things cleared up.

"You'll see!" Edward said mysteriously.

I reluctantly got in while he packed the bags into the trunk at a humans pace. I looked at the car's interior. Leather seats, automatic gears, and a CD/MP3 player are what I noticed first. I looked on the dash and there was an emblem of 4 interlocking circles. That meant it's an Audi. Crap. Not only did he get me a car, but he got me an incredibly expensive, fast car! I sneaked a peak behind the steering wheel and saw that the car was registered for 180 mph. Great, I hate when he drives fast. I know he'll want to test the car's limits as soon as we got onto a freeway. Which reminded me…where was I?

Edward finally got our stuff packed and climbed into the driver's seat. He looked at me smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you like your wedding gift so far?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you know I hate when you spend money on me Edward. Why did you do this?"

"Well, we needed something to drive, and the Volvo couldn't fit on the plane. So, I bought this car for you. I always thought you would look good in an Audi. I was right, but you always look good, no matter what vehicle you're in," he explained.

He turned the key and the car purred to life. He drove it out of the airport and we found ourselves on the freeway. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Edward, I really don't know where we are. The signs we've past tell me nothing except that we're in Kentucky. Please tell me where we are," I begged for information.

He kept his grin on his face the entire time but didn't say a word. We soon took an exit off the four-lane with a sign that said "Louisa 10". I've never heard of a place in Kentucky called Louisa. But, I noticed about 10 miles on this road was a big gas station and Edward pulled into it.

"Are you hungry? This place has Taco Bell and Baskin Robbins. Go get you something to eat while I pump the gas," Edward said handing me a twenty dollar bill.

I got out of the car and walked in the gas station. I wasn't really hungry so, I opted for a strawberry milkshake. As I handed the cashier the money, someone stepped up behind me.

"Hello, beautiful," a strange male voice spoke.

I turned around and looked at the man who spoke to me. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He was short, about 5'6", with dark brown hair and small dark brown eyes. His skin had a dark complexion, but he looked pale, sick-like. I turned back around and received my change, which I stuffed into my pocket. I placed a straw in my milkshake and started to walk off, but he stopped me, blocking my way.

"You're not even going to say 'hi' to me? Here I am, a young guy with heart problems, and you continue to break my heart by not saying hi?" This guy had a very southern draw, and it annoyed me. He spoke kind of slow also.

"Hi," I said quickly, waiting for him to move so I could get back to Edward.

"I'm Matt. What's your name?" He asked.

I was saved from answering when my husband came down the soda aisle and pushed past Matt and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Are you alright? What was keeping you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

I looked around him and he turned as well. His jaw was set tight. Edward was officially mad.

"Can I help you with something?" Edward asked the man.

"I was just asking this beautiful lady what her name was," Matt said.

"This beautiful lady is my wife. Why are you blocking her way out of the building?" Edward spat, clearly not liking Matt's thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was taken. I just thought that I'd start a conversation and see where it would lead," Matt replied. I realized then that he probably spoke slow because his mind worked slow; not thinking before he said something.

"So you thought it would be alright to check out her body and not take a look on her finger," Edward stated. He pushed out my left hand and let my engagement and wedding ring shine in the light.

"Let's go, my wife, before I do something I really regret," Edward said.

I followed his lead with my head hung low with embarrassment. We had attracted a small audience. Once we were in the car, I could hear Edward cursing profanities beneath his breath. He put the car into gear and sped off.

"Edward, I understand why you would be a little upset, but why did you let your anger overtake you as much as it did?" I asked.

"You couldn't read his thoughts. They were no different than the thoughts of those guys in Port Angeles that one night. Men like him are the scum of the earth," Edward stated, his voice softer.

"You are more human than men like that, Edward. Thank you for rescuing me, again," I let out a soft chuckle.

His eyes grew brighter when I said that. He chuckled with me and brought my hand up to his lips.

"Thank you. I don't know how God thought I deserved you, but I'm glad he did," he replied.

Edward made a left handed turn onto another four-lane with a sign that said "Inez 12". I hoped this was our destination because I was getting antsy being on the road for so long.

"Is that where we're going, Inez? I've never heard of it," I asked yet again.

"Yes love, we are going to Inez, Kentucky. I hope you like it," Edward said.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. About three minutes later, I felt the car veer off to the left onto a residential street. All of the houses looked impressive, nearly all of them two stories high. They each had a vast yard and a long driveway. A mile up this road was another turn-off that Edward took. It went down at a sharp angle, it was a hidden road. On either side of the one lane, gravel road was a vast forest. Edward slowed down a lot because the road wasn't completely smooth, but he kept a break-neck pace. We traveled up this road about 10 minutes and passed a huge A-frame house with a huge garage. I thought it was a lodge, so I thought he missed it.

"Edward, aren't you going to stop at that lodge? How many more can be on this road?" I asked. His musical laugh filled the car.

"Bella, that was a house not a lodge. That's not where we're going, but we're almost there," he said.

A few seconds passed and we pulled up to a beautiful large cabin. It was two stories high, with huge windows. It had a wrap-around porch with wooden banisters. On the front side of the porch were two wide swings and a few rocking chairs. The cabin sat in the middle of a large flat yard, and it sat between two mountains and another in the back. It felt like I was back in Forks at the Cullen's house. Green was definitely the dominant color here, and the sky was lightly sprinkling rain.

"Edward, it's so beautiful," I gawked as he helped me out of the car.

"You like it? I mean, it's very private, and it has plenty of room," he sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Well, in that case, welcome home, love," Edward stated.

"What?!" I said in half shock.

"This is our wedding present from the whole family. That house we passed that you thought was a lodge, that's their home. There's nobody around for miles, so after the change, we won't have to worry about that," he said hugging me tightly.

I shouldn't have expected any less from them. Everything they did was above and beyond average. This matter was no different. My shocked face turned into a wide smile as I thought about after the change. We were going to live here like the newlyweds we were; and if I needed support from someone other than Edward, my family was just a few seconds away.

I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you. You are the best husband in the world. What do you say you take me on a tour of our new house?"

He smiled, flashing his pearly whites. "I'd love to. Come on," he said while sweeping me up on my feet.

I couldn't believe that my new family had bought us a house. All I could do was wrap my arms around my husband's neck while he carried me over the threshold. I showered his face in kisses as he did. I was the happiest woman on earth. My life with Edward was perfect already; and it would only get better.

**(A/N: Hehe...what do you guys think? I know it's different than having them live in Alaska or New York. But, trust me, Inez is a lot like Forks...it's raining right now! And it's so small! It's population is around 1500. No joke. Oh, and if y'all was wondering...Matt is a real person. Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Wow! You guys are awesome! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter! That's a new record! Keep it up! I got a job! I need one to pay for gas. But I get to go shopping for clothes! I feel like Alice, bouncing around at the thought of clothes shopping. Sorry that it takes me a while to update...things come up! But, without further ado, here's chapter 9!)**

Edward stepped inside of our new house with me in his arms. I looked around to find a huge, empty room. This puzzled me, from what I was told, Esme usually decorated every house as soon as it was purchased. Edward had set me on my feet and I walked from the empty room into another large room with cabinets hanging on the walls.

"Did Esme find this house and purchase it?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"I was just wondering why it's…well, empty. Doesn't she decorate every house she lives in?"

"You're right. She decorates the houses _she lives in_. She thought it would be nice if we picked what went into our home together. That first room is supposed to be a living room, and this is a kitchen, I believe. I mean, why else would there be cabinets in here? Come on, let's check out the rest of the house," Edward told me.

"Oh," was all I could say. I walked over and grabbed Edward's hand. He led us into a room that connected to the kitchen. Like all of the others, it was huge.

"A dining room?" I guessed.

"If that's what you want it to be, love. I saw a hallway in the living room. Let's see what rooms are there," he spoke.

We traveled back through the kitchen and back into the vast living room. I looked down the hall and noticed that all of the floors were the same kind of hardwood. It was very lovely. Edward interrupted my thoughts about some area rugs that would go nicely with the wood.

"Look here. We have a coat closet. Hmm…how about that?"

I merely looked at him and laughed. I couldn't help it. It just struck me as funny that he was so amused about a coat closet.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked walking to me.

"I was thinking about the different rugs that would look good with the hardwood and here you are amused by a coat closet! Ha-ha!" I laughed.

"Alright, enough laughing at my expense. Let's see what's down this hall," he said pulling me along with him.

We opened every door we came to and saw that our house had a half-bathroom, a guest bedroom with a full size bathroom attached, and a laundry room. The bedroom was considerably smaller than the other rooms outside the hallway. We walked back to the living room, and off to the left were stairs that led both up and down. Edward wanted to check out the downstairs first. It was one huge room and a smaller closed off room. Edward claimed the area to be a game/wrestling room for him, Emmett, and Jasper. I agreed. The small room that was closed off had no windows, and it gave off a creepy feeling.

"Bella, this isn't an easy subject to approach, but it needs to be said. This is the room Esme said would be ideal to change you in because it isn't vital to the house. You wouldn't want to be changed somewhere you'll have to visit everyday like a bedroom. But, if you don't want to be changed here, you don't have to. You pick the place," he muttered.

"What would we do with the room afterwards?" I asked. This room gave me a sense of finality. Edward was going to change me. Seeing the room that I would be changed in, the room that would serve as my own personal hell and act as my gateway into heaven, made me content with myself. This room was going to help me achieve a goal that I've wanted for over two years now.

"Storage, maybe?" Edward said it as a question. He thought I was a little freaked out by the way the conversation turned.

"Okay, that's great!" I exclaimed. His creased brow went back to it's relaxed position.

"We still have the upstairs to see. What do you say, Mrs. Cullen?"

"That would be delightful, Mr. Cullen. I'm sure glad you're not a doctor," I said.

He appeared to be confused. "Why?"

"Because then, you'd be Dr. Cullen…I'm not married to Carlisle. That'd be weird," I answered.

"You know I have two medical degrees, right? That technically makes me a doctor."

"Yeah, but, you don't practice medicine. To me, you're just a hundred-something-year-old man trapped in a seventeen-year-old body, who happens to be my husband. Wow, talk about rocking the cradle!" I rambled. My mind traveled faster than my mouth could move.

Edward put his finger up to my mouth to hush me. He removed it and replaced it with his lips. We shared a sweet kiss.

"I really don't understand how your mind works. It's amazing and I'll spend the rest of eternity trying to figure it out," Edward said.

We climbed the last stair as he finished speaking. We stood in the middle of a long hallway. I didn't know which way to go first. Edward just tugged me to the left. Down this end of the hall were a bathroom and two more bedrooms. On the other side were another bedroom and the master bedroom.

"Wow! This must be the only piece of furniture in the house!" I shrieked. There was a huge bed in a corner of the room, already made up.

The room was huge. There was plenty of space for Edward's CD collection, and then some. I could imagine a dresser against another wall. The bathroom had a large shower and a Jacuzzi tub. The sink had a counter top on either side and I just knew that Alice would have it buried in make-up every time she would come over for some Bella Barbie. Speaking of which, I walked back into the bedroom and found our closet. It put Alice's closet in Forks to shame. This closet had to be the size of my bedroom at Charlie's house. My mind stayed on Charlie for a moment.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of Charlie. Would you mind much if I gave him a call?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, you don't need to ask me if you can call your own father, Bella," he told me reaching me his cell phone. I dialed his number and all it did was ring. Something must be wrong.

"Call Alice, please. Charlie didn't answer the phone. Is there something wrong?" I voiced my worries. In a flash, Edward had his phone to his ear.

"Alice, Bella tried calling Charlie but he didn't answer the phone. Is he okay? Uh-huh... Oh, okay… Hold on," he reached the phone to me.

"Bella, hi! Charlie's fine. He went fishing with Billy, don't worry. Your phone doesn't get much signal where you are, anyways. So, how do you like the married life?" Alice said.

"Thank God! I should have known he went fishing. I don't know why my mind went to something bad automatically. Married life is great. I love my husband," I sighed giving Edward what I hoped was a sexy wink. He came straight over to me and started kissing my neck the way he did last night. In the matter of seconds, he had me lying on the bed.

"BELLA! EARTH TO BELLA! ARE YOU THERE?" I suddenly remembered I had Alice on the phone.

"Oh, sorry Alice. I got a little…distracted," I breathed out.

"I can tell. I'll let you go and enjoy your honeymoon. See you in a few days!" Alice said and then hung up.

Edward was still kissing me in ways that should be illegal. My hands found their way to his hair and pulled him closer to my body. He ceased all action my hold on his head loosened.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," Edward apologized.

"Why are you apologizing to me? We're married now, remember?!" I told him, tapping my wedding band.

"But, you're sore from last night. I don't want to make it worse," he came back.

"Edward, I love you. To be honest, I don't think I'm sore anymore," I rubbed my legs together and sat up. The soreness had gone away completely.

"I'm not sore anymore!" I exclaimed, kissing his nose.

"We still have to tour the backyard. Alice told me that we have a special surprise back there and I hate being on the receiving end of surprises as much as you do. Let's check it out," he said grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"Can I have a piggyback ride?" I asked sheepishly.

"Your wish is my command, love," he simply stated, swinging me onto his back.

He rushed downstairs at vampire speed and into the kitchen. He slowed to a walk and strolled to where the French doors waited to be opened. He opened the doors and stepped out onto the porch. I hoped off of his back and took a look around.

On the backside of the porch were a couple more swings. I walked to the edge of the porch and my clumsiness took over. I missed the first step and bolted forward to meet the ground, face first. But, it never came. I felt two stony arms wrap around me and the chest of my lover against my back.

"Be careful, Bella. The nearest hospital is about 15 minutes away in another town, and they don't have your medical record on file here either," Edward laughed.

"Ha-ha. Don't quit your day job," I said with a chuckle of my own.

We walked down the steps together, carefully I might add. About ten yards away was our surprise. It was an in-ground pool, and like the house, it was huge! It had a curvy shape and appeared to be about the entire width of the house. Edward walked to it and put his hand in, testing the temperature of the water.

"It's warm. Do you want to go for a swim?" Edward asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure! But my bathing suit is in the suitcase in the car," I replied.

"I'll go get our bags. Go on up to our bedroom. I'll be there before you will," he said being cocky.

I knew better than to go against his speed. So, I just nodded my head in agreement and turned to go back to our bedroom. When I got there, he was already dressed in his swimming trunks and had laid out my bikini that was pink and shimmered gold. Alice saw it at Victoria's Secret and she bought herself a green one that shimmered silver and Rose a red bikini that shimmered gold like mine.

"A little anxious, are we?" I asked, laughing.

"It's just that I haven't swum in a while, and it's one of my favorite hobbies. Swimming has to be right up there with running. The rush you get with the speed…it's exhilarating!" Edward said with a big smile. He really was happy. Unfortunately, my stomach chose this inopportune moment to make its self known. When I thought about it, the last time I ate was the omelet back at the hotel and the milkshake a few hours ago.

"I guess we can swim when we get back. Let's get the human fed," Edward joked. He threw on a muscle tank that he pulled from the suitcase.

"Go on and change into your bikini; I'll find you something to wear," he told me.

I did as I was told and turned to Edward to accept my clothes. The thing was, he hadn't got any out. He just stood there, staring at me. _Great. He watched me strip down and put my bikini on. _

"Edward, where are my clothes?"

"Huh?" He replied.

I sighed and pulled out some clothes from my suitcase. I kind of wanted to match Edward, so I pulled out a black tank and blue jean shorts that frayed at the edges. My bikini top poked out of the neck of my tank, but I thought it looked cute.

"Come on. Let's eat," I said grabbing Edward's hand. He was still staring.

"Edward! Snap out of it," I reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He reacted by grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. I knew then why he had been at a loss for words or rather I felt it.

"I'm really hungry. What does Inez have when it comes to food?" I asked trying to get him to talk to me. We had made it to the car and stopped at the front of it, deciding where to go.

"Umm…well, it has your basic McDonald's and Dairy Queen. Let's see, uh, Taco Bell, KFC, a few family owned pizza places, a dairy bar, and this place called Miss Ida's. There are only two restaurants in Inez that has waiters and that's one of them. The other place is called Cloud 9. It's owned by the high school's retired art teacher. It all really depends on what you want, but Miss Ida's has a little bit of everything," Edward listed. He had most definitely done his research.

"Okay, Miss Ida's it is!" I chose.

I started walking towards the passenger seat when Edward grabbed me and stopped me.

"It's your car, try it out," he said handing me the keys.

"Really? I don't know where I'm going to though. And it drives you crazy how slow I drive," I said.

"I don't mind, really. Besides, you have to drive your own car some," he smiled.

"Okay," I said slipping into the driver's seat. I had to pull the seat forward and adjust all of the mirrors.

It took about 20 minutes to get out of the driveway, what took Edward about 10. He instructed me the whole way there. It wasn't much; I just had to turn left out of the driveway and then follow that road about a minute to a red light, then I took another left. The sign on the corner of the red light said 'Main St.' So, this was the livelihood of Inez. I wondered what it held. Miss Ida's was on the right not five seconds after turning from the light.

"That was quick, once we got out of our driveway," I said half-laughing.

"Yeah, Esme told me that this place is a lot like Forks," he told me, opening my door.

We walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant. Once inside a woman met us and told us to go on and grab a table and that our server would be right with us. Edward guided me to a booth. I picked up a menu and started looking at all the choices. Edward wasn't joking when he said this place offers a variety of food. It ranged from hotdogs to steak and everything in between.

"Hello, my name is Megan and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?" Our waitress asked.

"Two Cokes, please," Edward said to Megan.

"Is Pepsi alright? We don't serve Coke products here," she said.

"That's fine, thanks," he told her.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute," Megan said walking off.

"Hmm…" I grumbled deep in thought.

"What?" Edward hedged.

"She actually looked at me some. She's not like your normal waitress. She acted fairly to the both of us. I like her!" I said. It was the first time Edward and I had gone to a restaurant without the waitress checking Edward out.

"I'd love to be able to read your mind. I never expect you say some of the things you do," Edward laughed.

"Here you go! Two Pepsis. Are you ready to order?" Megan popped up.

"What would you suggest?" I asked.

"Well, it depends on what you're in the mood for. Fast food or gourmet. Which one are you?" She countered.

"In the middle I guess," I laughed.

"Well, in that case I would go for either the chicken parmesan or the house sandwich and fries," Megan smiled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Chicken parmesan, then. Thanks," I ordered.

"Okay, and what will you have?" Megan asked Edward, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I don't want anything. Thanks though," he replied.

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind. I'll go put your order in. Is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"Umm, actually, are you busy with other tables?" Edward asked. I was suddenly curious.

"I think you guys are our only customers right now. So, no. Why?" Megan looked curious also.

"We're new to Inez, and I was wondering if you could tell us some things about it. Could you?" Edward put on his dazzling grin. I instantly felt sorry for Megan. Not even I was immune to his dazzling powers.

"Sure, I'll be right back," she said breathlessly.

"Edward, how dare you dazzle an innocent girl like her!" I scolded.

"Well, I want to know more about the place we're going to be living in for the next few years. Besides, you might become good friends with her. Her thoughts remind me of Angela's," Edward spoke.

Megan came back and stood at our booth. "Okay, what do you guys want to know?" She asked.

"Please sit down," Edward motioned to the seat beside me, which she took.

"My name's Edward, and this is my wife, Bella. We just got married yesterday," he informed Megan.

"Congratulations, you guys seem very happy together. But why did you choose to honeymoon in Martin County?" She inquired.

"Well, he surprised me with where we were going. And, evidently, we're going to be living here," I spoke up.

"Yes, that's why we want to know more about this place. Can you tell us a bit about it?" Edward asked her.

"Well, I believe that this is the smallest county on earth. There's only one high school with about 700 students in it. Umm, the biggest thing we've got is the community center, which has a four cinema theater in it. Oh! Since you all are going to be living here, this is the biggest piece of advice I can give to you," she trailed making sure we were listening to her. "If you have a secret that you don't want getting out, don't tell a soul. Gossip around here spreads like wildfire. The whole county will know it in about 30 minutes of you telling it."

"Thanks for that bit. Where's the closest grocery store?" Edward was smiling at her.

"You can find everything on this street; that's pretty much the city of Inez. But, when you head out of here, you turn right and the grocery store is on the next right, along with a rite-aid and a dollar store," Megan directed.

"I have another question. Is there a library here?" I asked.

"Yeah! Instead of turning right, turn left. You'll see a dairy bar on the right with a square red roof. The library is the brick building beside it. One of my friend's moms works there. Her name is Tammy. Tell her I sent you. She'll treat you like gold if you're one her daughter's friends. If you need to find anything else in Inez, just stay on this street. You'll find it. It's impossible to get lost, so don't worry about that," Megan told us. She was a real help to us.

"Let me go see if your food is ready and I'll be right back," she explained.

"You're right. I like her. She really helped us out," I said.

She came out with my food and set it down in front of me.

"Oh, I meant to ask you guys earlier, do you have cell phones?" Megan asked us.

"Yeah, why?" Edward asked.

"If they aren't Appalachian Wireless, they either won't work or have terrible signal reception. Pull them out and see if you have a signal," she said.

Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and a frown came upon his face.

"We don't. So much for the nationwide plan, huh?" Edward said.

"If you guys want, I can take you the nearest cell phone provider. I have to pay my bill anyways. It's just a minute up this road. You guys are it for the night. We're closing up," she informed us.

"That would be great. But, why are you closing at 7?" Edward asked.

"Martin County is old fashioned. It wakes up with the chickens and goes to bed with them. Everything around here closes within the next couple of hours," Megan explained.

"I've never heard that expression before. What does it mean?" I asked curiously again.

"It means that the people around here wake up when the sun rises and goes to bed when the sun sets. Where are you guys from anyway?" Megan asked.

"Forks, Washington; it's a couple hours away from Seattle," Edward said.

"Oh, okay. You guys can just wait on the benches at the register and I'll clean up a bit, then we'll leave," Megan said picking up my empty plate.

We did as we were told and Megan came and got us from the benches. She walked to her car. It was a 2007 Toyota Camry. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us at our car.

"You have an Audi? That's a nice car. I thought mine was impressive," Megan said shocked.

"Yeah, we just picked it up today when we arrived at the airport. It's a nice ride," Edward made conversation. He obviously liked Megan as much as he talked to her.

"Just follow me. It won't take long," Megan said getting inside her car.

We followed her to the cell phone store. Along the way we passed the grocery store, a gas station and a car wash. The store was located in a plaza with another dollar store, an insurance place, a realty-one store, and a movie rental. We got out and Megan went to the door.

"Megan! It's nice to see you again. Time to pay up already?" Said the lady at the desk.

"Yup. I've brought you new customers too! Do I get a discount for that?" Megan asked.

"We'll see. Hello, my name is Tara. Can I help you?" The lady, now identified as Tara, asked us.

We went about the business of getting new phones and plans to go with them. Edward thought it would be a good idea to just go on and get the rest of the family their phones too, so we added them to our plan. We got unlimited minutes and texting. We left the store with 8 new cell phones, each one different for every person in the family. Megan walked out behind us.

"Hey, do you guys want to exchange numbers in case you need something and have no idea where to go to get it?" She asked, half laughing.

"Sure. That's a great idea," Edward said. With that, we programmed our numbers into the other's phone and headed home.

Edward drove us home at the usual vampire speed. I kept my eyes trained on my new phone, making sure not to look outside because I knew the flying scenery would make my dinner turn in my stomach. We made it there in 15 short minutes. By that time, I had programmed everyone's new and old cell phones into mine.

"What do you say we take that dip in our new pool?" Edward asked, opening my door for me.

"I'd love to," I replied, smiling.

**(A/N: So, what are your predictions for the next chapter? I already have it written. Yay me!! Haha. I'd love to get 15 reviews for this chapter. Make it happen! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! Review, and get the next chapter faster! Trust me, you guys want this next chapter!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I'm depressed, you guys. I set a goal for 15 reviews on the last chapter and only received 12. I thank every single one of you who reviewed! I truely appreciate them.**

**I recently acquired a new CD. The band is Skillet. The album is Comatose. Let me be the first to tell you, it's a Bella/Edward deal. Every song can be reflected to their relationship. My favorite song is Whispers in the Dark. I think it reflects Edward's devotion to Bella. Anyways, check it out! They are awesome!**

**There is a small lemon inside. Hopefully y'all will review a little bit more?! smiles)**

We walked around the house and stripped down to our swimsuits. Edward jumped in headfirst and surfaced before I could make my way around to the ladder to get in. I turned and put my hands on the railing and eased my feet onto the first rung of the ladder. I heard a disturbance in the water and felt myself falling backwards into the pool. I screamed and held my breath quickly. The water overtook me as I noticed I was wrapped in a marble cage. I surfaced quickly and gasped for breath.

"Edward! Why did you do that?" I asked breathless.

"Because you're so tempting in that bikini, love," he said in a husky voice. He brought me into a passionate kiss. My hands found their way into his hair, tangling themselves in it. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled him closer to me, not leaving any space between us. He broke away from the kiss allowing me to breathe, but his lips never left my body.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he mumbled into the skin of my neck. After a few minutes of this, he pulled away with a smug grin. I half-grinned back, hating the way that he teased me.

He started swimming around the pool at a pace slightly faster than a human's. A memory entered my mind.

"Hey, Edward," I called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I remember when Jake had saved me when I tried cliff-diving. I saw Victoria out on the water, and she was fast. She looked like she was a ball of fire trailing along the horizon. Then, I remembered Jake telling me that his kind are no match for vampires in the water," I trailed.

"It's true; we are much faster than the werewolves. Why did you suddenly remember that?" He informed me.

"I was wondering if you could show me how fast you are in the water. That is, if you don't mind," I requested.

"Bella, I'd love to. But, this pool is much too small for me to really get any type of speed," Edward said.

"Oh, that's okay," I told him.

He hurried to me and swept me out of the pool. I hadn't noticed how dark the sky had gotten. The sun was very near to setting. It was twilight. He began running me into the woods in our swimsuits.

"Where are we going?" I asked my arms tightly around his neck.

"You'll see," he gave me his crooked grin.

I closed my eyes and buried my head into Edward's chest. I felt him slow down after a few minutes. I brought my head up to check out my surroundings. I gasped at what I saw. It was our very own, and very large, natural lake. It extended about the length of two football fields and at the very end was a cave. Edward had set me down and I walked to the water's edge.

"Now this," he waved his hand out towards the lake. "This is a place where I can let loose and reach my full potential," Edward stated.

I smiled widely at him. "Why don't you show me, then?" I asked.

"Your wish," was all he said.

With that, he was gone. He had gone under the water without as much as a ripple. _Someday soon, I'll have the ability to be that graceful._ I heard my name being called from a far off about five seconds later.

"BELLA!" It was Edward already at the cave. I waved at him to let him know I had heard him. He swam back in the same manner. I stood in awe, staring at my dripping wet Adonis. He had shown me his true nature.

"That was amazing," I half-whispered.

He chuckled and picked me up, pulling me into a quick but sweet kiss.

"Take me home please," I requested.

He took off running the same way as we came. He stopped where our clothes lay by the pool and picked them up with me still in his arms. Edward took me up to our bedroom and sat me down on my feet. I wobbled, trying to catch my balance.

"We need to unpack and get ready for bed," I said, pulling my suitcase over. I found a navy blue babydoll and matching underwear. I looked over at Edward to see if he was watching me, and when I found that he was busy looking through his suitcase, putting stuff into the closet, I pulled out my nightclothes and darted for the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, I saw a woman staring back that was very much in love; a woman that was happy with the life she had chosen. I smiled at this revelation and put my clothes on, putting the bikini on the handrail in the shower. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Edward was already lying down on the bed with just a pair of boxers on. His eyes were closed, but I knew from the smile that appeared on his face that he sensed my entrance. He sat up and gave my body an once-over. The smile grew and his eyes darkened with desire to an amber shade.

"Hey there, handsome," I got out.

"Hey there, beautiful," he replied.

I started walking towards the bed and climbed in, kissing him. He returned the kisses, and they turned into more than just kisses. They let each other know how much we needed the other's touch. Edward pulled me on top of him rubbing my back underneath the lingerie. We broke apart and I sucked in the much-needed air. Edward's mouth assaulted my chest and I'm sure he could feel every hard thump my heart made. Unconsciously, my fingers tangled themselves in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer to me.

"Bella, love, do you want this?" Edward asked me, sounding husky and breathless.

"Yes, Edward. I want you," it was almost inaudible, but he heard.

His hands trailed to the front of my body and in one quick motion, my top half was bare. The air hitting my newly exposed flesh caused me to shiver. I felt Edward grow underneath me, making me realize that I was now straddling his hips. I scooted myself up, earning a moan from Edward as I did.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Please, don't be. It felt so good," Edward said, huskier than before. He sat up without moving me and kissed me, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth. It was my turn to moan.

My hands moved down his chest, scratching him gently, to his abs. They landed on the waistband of his boxers. Every muscle that my fingertips touched twitched. His hands were sitting on my hips, slowly moving them against his. He laid himself back down and his hands moved down to my thighs.

I laid my head against his chest and placed my lips wherever I moved. I traveled further south and reached his underwear again. I looked up to his face and saw that his eyes were closed and his chest was heaving up and down with ragged breath. I kissed him right above where the elastic started and placed my fingers inside, grabbing the silky fabric. I started dragging the boxers down, revealing him little by little until they were completely gone from his body.

I went ahead and took my own panties off, letting them fall to the floor and climbed back up to Edward, kissing his lips. He kissed me back letting his hands roam my completely nude body.

"You are so beautiful. I'll never get used to the way your body affects me," Edward said.

He placed me over his erection and gently pushed me down onto him. We moaned in unison as he entered me. The feeling was much better than last night. There was no pain, only pleasure. I instinctively rocked my hips once he was fully inside, and the motion caused my eyes to close from the intense pleasure. He never moved his hands away from my hips, helping me to move. He would move his hips around, allowing another moan to escape my lips.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered heavily, sitting up again to kiss me.

His lips moved down my neck and onto my chest. His icy face rested over my heart, cooling me slightly. The combination of my heat and Edward's cold inside of me intensified my pleasure, bringing me closer to my release.

Edward flipped us so that he was now on top and he started pumping in and out of me at a faster-than-human pace. The friction he caused brought me over the edge as I climaxed; and he followed directly after.

He slowly lowered himself on top of me, careful not to crush me. Again, he rested his head right over my heart, smiling widely. We were both breathing heavily, nearly panting. My hands went to his head and I started playing with his hair.

"I have to say, last night was amazing, but I think that was better," Edward said, catching his breath much faster than I did.

"Yeah, I agree. It wasn't painful at all; and we didn't have to stop half a dozen times, either," I joked. He laughed with me.

He moved to my side and pulled me to him as much as he could, without pulling me on top of him again. He began humming my lullaby, without another word. My lids grew heavy and I fell asleep quickly.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

The next couple of days passed quickly and before I knew it, I heard the distinct sound of a rather large truck pulling up our driveway.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"What is that noise, a big truck?"

"You'll see in about thirty seconds," Edward replied. He must've heard the thoughts of whoever it was coming our way. But, we didn't know anybody around here besides Megan, and she didn't know where we lived.

I sat in the big porch swing and Edward sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap. As he did, I kissed his cheek, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other laying on his chest.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I knew that voice all too well. It was my best friend, Alice.

I jerked my head around and saw the little pixie running to me. I jumped off of Edward's lap and started running to her. But my feet had other plans. It seems as though I couldn't master the first step of either the front or back porch. Edward caught me from behind, saving me, and my ego yet again. With me still in his grasp, he walked down the steps and set me carefully on the ground. As soon as I found my balance, I took off running.

"Alice! I can't believe you're here! Where are the others?" I exclaimed, both of us holding each other in a tight hug.

"They're on their way up right now. I just couldn't wait any longer! So, are you enjoying the married life, or what?" Alice asked quickly.

"Alice, I love it. I couldn't be happier. I am so glad that I married Edward," I answered as Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Edward, did you like her bridal shower gifts? I know the answer already; I just want to hear you say it!" Alice kept talking. She was a bit more chipper than usual, but then again, I was much happier than I expected seeing her.

"Yes, Alice, some of those gifts she received made me rather…happy. It was worth being away from her for a few days to see some of those gifts she wore," Edward nuzzled his face into my neck. I felt my face burn red with embarrassment.

"Bella! Edward! There you are Alice!" It was Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett! I missed you, you big bear," I told him. He pulled me into one of those almost-bone-crushing hugs.

"Please, don't hurt my wife, Emmett," Edward said smiling wider than before.

"So, Edward, how does it feel to finally…" Emmett started but was cut off by a sharp smack to the head by Rosalie.

"Hey you two! How've you been? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you, but it was only a few days," she said.

"We're great! What about you?" I answered.

"Good," she said.

About that time, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle showed up. We all embraced in a big hug, even Jasper, and it really felt wonderful having the family around again. Don't get me wrong, it was nice having all that alone time with Edward, but it felt even better knowing that my family had finally made it home.

"Let's go chat inside the new house," Esme spoke.

Edward swung me onto his back and we all walked together down the driveway to the new house as a big happy family.

**(A/N: There's the small family reunion. I hope you guys like it. I love to hear everyone's thoughts on this. (Wish I had Edward's abilities, but wish I was Bella.) But, I want to ask...are there any suggestions for the story?! Let me know if you have them! **

**I have a job now. I actually work from 4-11 today. I would LOVE it if I came home to a full inbox of reviews! Make it happen!! PLEASE!!**

**As always, I would like to thank my wonderful beta TwilightFan4Life! She's totally awesome...She writes Twilight stories too, so check them out! They are really good!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your suggestions...I'm going to use one of them in the next chapter!! Without further ado, here's chapter 11! Review it please!)**

I rode on Edward's back, clinging to him like a monkey. His hands had a firm grip of my arms, making me feel more supported.

"So, did I do a good job picking out the house?" Esme turned around to face us, walking backwards more gracefully than I could ever hope for forwards.

"Yes, Esme, it's beautiful. You really know how to pick out real estate. But, you really shouldn't have. I thought I would be living with you guys like the house back in Forks," I told her.

"Newlyweds need their space away from the family for a little bit. Even after the newlywed stage is over, you still need a little getaway. I loved the space the house offered, and the size of it will be perfect for the two of you," Esme explained.

"You should've seen her face when she realized there wasn't any furniture in it. It was priceless," Edward teased me.

"Yeah, I was shocked that it wasn't furnished. When Edward explained to me what you had in mind though, it made sense. And, thanks. I'd like to pick out things for my own home."

"I thought you would. Alice told me you'd like it after she had seen my decision," Esme said.

That conversation brought us all the way to the other house. As soon as we were inside, it felt like a home. The room we were in was half of the house in size. There was a fireplace at the center of a wall, making it the centerpiece of the entire room. To the side of the room was a vast entertainment center, complete with a 72" flat screen television, and a ton of game consoles. That was without a doubt, Emmett and Jaspers corner. On the other side were three rather large couches facing each other in a triangle, allowing whoever sat there to face each other.

The other half of the first floor was separated by two doorways at each end. This room was a kitchen with stunning white appliances. A white kitchen table and chairs rested at the end of the room, facing large glass doors. I looked out at the scenery and saw mine and Edward's house up on the hill.

We toured the rest of the house. Alice and Jasper's room was painted a soft pale yellow. Their bed was huge and was made up with silky, grassy green covers. They had a bathroom attached and it was about the same size as the last one. The closet space however, made up the difference.

Rosalie and Emmett's room was done in a deep red color. Their bed was as huge as Alice and Jasper's. But, their sheets were solid black. They too had a huge bathroom attached.

Carlisle and Esme's room was my favorite though. As soon as you walk in, you saw a bed done in navy blue and gold covers. End tables were on either side with lamps on top. The walls were a gold color and they shimmered with the light.

Edward decided that we should help our family move in and then they could help us move in what little we had on the truck. He insisted that I not carry a box, as it would be too heavy, and I might strain a muscle. So, I settled for unpacking Alice's clothes. She was able to put all of the boxes that held her clothes into the closet and still have space to move around.

"How was it?" Alice asked, going straight for the kill.

"What Alice?" I countered, trying to avoid the subject.

"You know what, Bella Cullen! Spill! How was your wedding night?" She continued badgering.

"It was a moment I'll never forget. Before was spectacular, just the kissing and touching was enough. But, when he started…you know, tearing through… He saw me in pain and he blamed himself for it. He had built up all of this confidence and in a split second, it crumbled to the ground. But, after that, it was amazing. I never thought there could be such a feeling in this world," I said blushing the whole time.

"The only way to explain it is pure ecstasy," Alice stated in a knowing tone.

I nodded in agreement. I had only hung about twenty shirts up in the closet when Edward was pulling me into his arms.

"I missed you," he said.

"You were never more than a few yards away."

"But, still, you weren't within my grasp. Every second I can't see you is too long," Edward explained.

"Edward, you've already married her. Quit the sappy talk," Alice chuckled now working on organizing her shoes.

With Alice and Edward's vampire speeds, it only took about ten minutes to hang up all of the clothes, what would've taken me hours. As I hang the last dress up, Edward spun me around to face him and brought me into a passionate kiss. My hands, which were settled on his chest, started moving up towards his hair. I felt my knees start to buckle and knew instantly that Edward was supporting me with his muscular arms. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and into mine. It caressed mine with tender love. My face started getting hot and I needed to breathe. Unfortunately, Edward realized this too, and softened the kiss and eventually broke away. I whimpered at the loss, but took in a deep breath.

"I'm going to miss that," Edward said brushing his hand against my cheek, which was burning a bright red. He trailed his hand down to rest directly above my left breast, over my erratic-beating heart. "That too."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Let's go to that place you ate at earlier this week. I want to meet your new friend," she replied.

"All of us?"

"Yeah! We can say that we ate earlier and you didn't like what we had," Alice explained.

"Let's go, then. I have plans I don't want ruined," Edward spoke.

"What do you have planned, dearest husband of mine?" I interrogated him.

"Something we both want really badly," he said with another kiss, only it was on my neck.

How am I supposed to react to that?! He just said that in front of Alice, and I'm sure the rest of the family heard with their super-natural hearing.

Edward led the way to his Volvo, which Esme drove from Forks, and I rode with him. Rose followed with Emmett, Alice and Jasper in tow. Carlisle and Esme brought up the rear with the Mercedes. Our three cars took up the majority of the parking lot, but they didn't seem too busy. We walked in and pushed some tables together to accommodate the eight of us. Megan popped up, ready to take our drink order.

"Hey! You're back. And I see that you brought more people," Megan said.

"Yeah, this is our family. Megan, I'd like you to meet my father, Carlisle, and my mother, Esme. These are my siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Everybody, this is mine and Bella's new friend, Megan," Edward introduced.

Everybody exchanged hello's with Megan and her face looked a little more red than usual. To seem less conspicuous, Alice told Megan that she wanted an appetizer of cheese fries. Everyone ordered water, including me, just so they wouldn't look odd just sitting in a restaurant. Megan came back with the appetizer and sat it down in front of Alice.

"Thanks, Megan," she said.

"No problem. How do you guys like your new cell phones?" Megan asked everyone.

"New phones? I didn't get a new phone. What's wrong with the one from Washington?" Emmett fumed looking at Edward and I.

"Calm down Emmett. Our old cell phones don't pick up any signal here. Megan took us to get new ones, and we got each of you a new phone," Edward explained.

"Awesome," Emmett's frown was turned upside down in a split second.

Megan went to cater to her other tables after she took only my order. That's when Carlisle got down to business.

"Bella, we need to discuss some things with you. I'm sure you know what it entails. Esme and Rose will be staying with you tonight while the rest of us hunt. They hunted yesterday before we left, so they'll be okay. Would you like it done in the morning, afternoon, at night? It's completely up to you. Just let us know when you're ready. Alright?" Carlisle lectured.

"Yes. I think I would prefer it done later in the day. I wanted to try this Mexican restaurant Megan talked about. It's about a half-hour from here. I guess I want it to be my last 'meaty' meal. We had already planned it out. So, I should be home around six. Would that be okay for everyone?" I asked my new family.

Everybody nodded their head. Megan came and sat my lasagna down in front of me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Megan asked. Oh if she only knew in how many ways I was ready for tomorrow.

"I'm ready for what the day will bring. I think I'm for sure getting some fried ice cream though! I got a feeling the next week is going to be rough," I laughed at my own inside joke.

"Yeah, you still have to move your stuff in, don't you?" She said smiling.

"Yup," I replied stabbing my food with my fork.

"Well, here's your ticket. I have to go wait the tables upstairs…I hate bratty sixteen-year-olds. 'I wanted potato wedges, not steak fries,'" she mimicked her customer.

"I like her," Rosalie said.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

Just then, Edward spun his head in Megan's direction. A guy was sitting at a table by himself, and as Megan walked by, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, demanding her attention. I saw Megan jerk her hand back and start pointing her finger in the strange man's face. The thing is he wasn't all that strange. I had met this guy before. That was Matt; the weirdo from the gas station!

"Matt, I didn't like you when you were a jerk to my friend. What makes you think I think any different of you now?" Megan almost yelled.

"I'm not leaving until you say you'll go on a date with me," Matt said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Jasper, Emmett, come with me for a minute," Edward spoke sternly.

The boys got up and walked to where the commotion was. I caught a glimpse of Emmett rolling the sleeves of his shirt up, making his muscles seem that much bigger. They stopped in between Megan and Matt. Jasper looked furious and I knew he had to be collecting it from Megan who was now past tears and shaking with anger.

Alice got up and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her back to our table. She sat down, taking many deep breaths in order to keep her cool.

"Megan, what did that guy want from you?" I asked, although I already had my suspicions.

"He went out with one of my best friends. All he wanted was to get laid, and he forced himself on her. It didn't get too far because she was able to push him off, but it's the fact that he tried. Now, they're broke up and he's after me now. You don't know how much I hate that douche bag," she ranted. My suspicions were confirmed.

"I have an idea. But, just look how scared he is now. Edward and my brothers must really like you to scare him like that for you," I told her.

She looked up at the scene of the crime and there was Matt, being towered over by vampires. He looked terrified; it was hilarious. I don't think I've ever seen a more scared human in my life than the sight I was taking in right at that moment. I knew Jasper had to be throwing him wave after wave of terror. And there was Emmett, flexing his biceps. Edward had to be threatening him. He was pointing in Matt's face and using the scowl I had only ever seen while he was truly angry. They backed away and nodded for us to leave.

"At least I know he won't be bothering you anymore," Alice stated. She must've seen it in a vision.

"Thanks you guys. I'm sorry that I ruined your evening. Are we still on for tomorrow, Bella?" She asked with her head hung low.

"We sure are. Meet me here at 3:30; we'll take my car if you want," I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," she said walking upstairs to wait on the birthday party.

"Let's go, Bella. We have a good laugh to enjoy!" Alice smiled, flashing her pearly whites. Rose walked in front of us and looked down at Matt and started laughing hard. _What could be so funny?_ My unasked question was answered as I too strolled past Matt. The crotch of his pants was soaked. My husband literally scared the pee out of him. I looked at him and waved, laughing as I went. Alice joined me. I swear I even heard a chuckle coming from behind me; Esme and Carlisle were laughing too.

Later that evening, Edward and I finished unpacking our stuff that the family had brought to us. They had packed Edward's dresser and I unloaded our clothes and undergarments into it while Edward hang our other clothes in our closet. I carried the last empty box down the stairs, only tripping twice, and set it outside of our soon-to-be storage room. Right now, it had the label of 'changing room.' I stood there a moment and stared at the door. _I'm ready for this change. I need this change. It's just too dangerous for me to remain a human. It's just three days. I can handle three days of agonizing pain. I get the rest of eternity in peace with my love- Edward._

Now that I was finished pepping myself up to the actual change, not the idea of it, fear was settling in. It shouldn't have been there. What did I have to fear? The pain? That's the only logical answer my mind could come up with. I didn't want the pain, but it would be worth it. I should be happy that I get to do this for Edward. I chose this life. That's what I had to keep telling myself: I chose this life. I want to be Edward's equal. I will be Edward's equal.

I slipped back into our bedroom and announced I was taking a shower. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand, and stepped inside. I hadn't noticed the tension that had built up in my body until the hot water was beating it away. I needed that shower. It felt great. I stepped out of it and noticed that we hadn't put fresh towels in the bathroom.

"Edward," I called.

"Yes, love?" He answered right outside the door.

"Could you get me a towel and some clothes? I forgot to get them," I asked.

Five seconds later, he stepped into the bathroom in jogging pants and a t-shirt carrying a towel and clothes for me, with a confused and lustful look in his eye. I grabbed the towel and started drying the water from my body.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"While I was getting your underwear out of the dresser, I came about this…thing. I was wondering why do you have one of these?" He asked, holding up the dark blue vibrator that Rosalie had gotten me for my bridal shower.

I felt my face turn a tomato red color and I was surprised that he held it like it was just something ordinary.

"Uh…umm…well, it was a gift?" I said it as a question.

"A gift from whom?" He interrogated with a calm face.

"Rosalie. She gave it to me on my bridal shower. I haven't used it, in case you were wondering," I answered honestly.

"I'll have to thank her for this gift," Edward said.

"Huh? Why?" I was stunned.

"Because of the very pleasant image that has been placed there," he stated. His sweatpants appeared to be a little tighter in the groin area as he spoke. He began walking slowly towards me and his eyes appeared to be almost black with lust. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, and he let out a small moan as he rubbed against me.

"Edward…your family…hunting," was all I could say as this continued. I was breathless.

"You're right. We should stop. Besides, we need to do what I had planned for us tonight," he said in a strained voice as he stopped all motions of his hips.

"What? You mean _this_ isn't what you had planned before you go hunting?" I asked confused as to what he meant when he said 'something we both want really badly.' This is what I wanted right now, above all things.

"Put your pjs on and come to bed. I have something to show you," he said before leaving me alone in the bathroom. He was such a tease. I did as I was told and crawled into the bed beside him.

He wrapped an arm around me and sat the laptop in my lap. On the screen were pictures of different types of furniture.

"Oh, so this is what you want really badly, huh?" I asked him, poking him in the ribs.

"It would be nice to sit on a couch every once in a while," he responded kissing my cheek.

We went through the Home Depot website and I used the gift card Alice had given me. We had 2.98 left on the card. I was surprised, which I shouldn't be by now, at how much was on the card. We went to and got some items from there also. We also went to Best Buy's website. We picked out a television and a computer, along with other technological knick-knacks. My house would be completely decorated the way I wanted and it all came from those three sites. I would have to thank Alice for that gift again.

"When are you leaving to go hunt?" I asked Edward.

"As soon as the rest of them get here. It won't take them much longer. Esme and Rosalie are coming with them so they can take you back to their house." He stopped and a grin appeared on his face. "Rose said she wants to watch television. They're on their way up right now. Esme has a surprise for you."

"Another one? What is it with vampires and surprises? I've had enough to last me to the end of time," I groaned into Edward's chest. He merely chuckled.

"You gave me a good surprise earlier with a certain item being in your drawer. Now, I'll be thinking about that the entire time you're away from me," he said seductively. He picked me up bridal style and started carrying me down to the porch. His expression changed to serious. "Listen, I want you to be careful while you're out with Megan. I'll have my cell phone on the whole time, so if you need me, call me. I won't be able to see you until tomorrow evening, and then it'll be a few days until we can finally talk. I'll miss you," Edward stated sitting me down on the ground in front of our house.

"I'll miss you too. Get a few big mountain lions for me," I smiled at him.

"Actually, their mountain lion population is fairly good compared to Forks. But, I'd like to find a panther while I'm out there too," he said as our family walked up to us.

"Man, I haven't had a panther since we lived in New York. I want one too," Jasper joined in, holding Alice's hand.

"I can smell the bears already! Let's go!" Emmett exclaimed, clearly excited to catch an irritated grizzly.

"You guys go on; I'll catch up," Edward told them. All but Esme and Rosalie took off for the mountains.

Edward turned me so that I faced him. "Be safe," he commanded me.

"I will. I'll just be spending the night with a couple of vampires, then I'm off to make some Mexicans work for less than minimum wage. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Edward said before giving me a lingering kiss and took off after his father and siblings.

"Come on sis, we have a fun night to fill," Rosalie comforted as I watched Edward disappear into the woods.

I turned and faced my mother and sister-in-law. I had to smile simply because they loved me enough to sacrifice their time exploring the new forest to be with me. Together we walked towards their new home and entered the living room, which appeared to already be in working use.

"Wow, you guys are quick. I mean, yeah, you're vampires and all, but to already have beaten a game on the X-box," I laughed whole-heartedly as I saw the high score at the end of what appeared to be a war game. Jasper's name was ranked number one, while Emmett's was listed as fourth as he had some pre-listed scores yet to beat.

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper bought it in Washington and couldn't wait to try it out. So, as soon as they were unpacked, they got straight to it," Rosalie said, her eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Bella, darling, would you come with me into the kitchen?" Esme asked, waving her hand in that direction. I complied with a nod of my head and followed her into the kitchen.

A delicious aroma filled my nostrils as soon as I entered the room. It smelled like freshly baked brownies. I glanced over to the counter top and saw a variety of ice cream toppings.

"Mmm…smells good in here. Why are you baking?" I asked Esme.

"Because, dear, you're spending the night. Rosalie and I thought it would be a good idea to satisfy your sweet tooth with brownies and ice cream," she answered.

I took a seat at the table with Rosalie while Esme pulled a pan of brownies from the oven bare-handed. At first I thought she had forgotten to put an oven mitt on, then I remembered that vampires can't get burnt from things like a hot cake pan. She saw my shocked face and realized quickly why it was there.

"Oh, honey, I'm fine," she said, holding her hands up to show that there was indeed no burn.

"I know; I just forgot how indestructible you guys are. Please tell me that the whole pan isn't for me," I begged. There was no way I could stomach all of that chocolate. I would surely get sick.

"Well, considering you are the only human around for miles, yes, they are for you," Rose huffed.

"I can't eat all of that tonight! There's no way!" I argued.

"We didn't say you had to eat it all tonight. You have until tomorrow evening," she stated.

Esme put a bowl, spoon, two brownies, a pint of vanilla ice cream, and all of the fixings on the table in front of me. I took the hint and started making my very own hot fudge brownie sundae. I placed the two brownies on either side of the bowl and made them meet in the middle at an angle. Next, I scooped out some ice cream on top of them. It took me a minute to decide on the order I wanted the toppings but I decided on a very thick and smothering layer of hot fudge, whipped cream, then sprinkles. Just looking at it made my mouth water. Once I took a bite, I couldn't stop the moans from escaping my mouth. It was positively delicious.

"Esme, for some one who never cooks, you fix some of the best brownies on earth," I proclaimed.

"Thank you, but I must admit that I had some help from Betty Crocker. I hear that woman can really do a number in the kitchen," she joked. I laughed along.

"So, Bella how was the honeymoon?" I knew I couldn't avoid the subject; especially if Alice, Emmett, or Rose was involved.

"I had a lot of fun. We swam and went to the movies and did you guys know about the lake in the woods?" I asked trying my best to evade the one thing I didn't want to mention.

"Yes, I told Edward about it," Esme responded. After a few seconds of silence, she asked, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Well, not nervous as much as anxious. You two know how much I want to be Edward's equal. And I want to be with him for as long as time lasts. I think I can deal with a few days of extreme hell if it means I get eternity with him." This was a welcome change of subject. I didn't want to discuss my sex life right now.

"You know how I feel about it Bella, but, I think you're doing it for the right reasons. It's not to just simply live forever, being young and doing whatever you want without consequence. You're doing it to be with your one true love, for as long as you can," Rose revealed.

I was finished with my dessert by this time. We chatted about what furniture Edward and I decided upon for our new house and time chose to fly by. I stole a glance at the clock and it announced the time as 1:15 a.m. My body quickly responded to the time with a huge yawn. Esme told me that the guest room was fixed up for me and I made my way to it. The bed was warm and inviting, but I missed my cold smooth marble mattress, also known as Edward. Sleep eventually came and overtook me and brought me into a new day.

I awoke to the bright sunlight invading my room. My eyelids fluttered open and I had to think for a moment as to where I was. It came back to me as I noticed I was in the guest room of my in-laws' new home. I could tell it was in the afternoon because the sun shone directly overhead in the blue sky. I observed that this is the first sunny day I've had in Inez.

I decided that I should just go on and get ready to meet up with Megan. I should enjoy my day with her. Who knew when I could see her again? It would all depend on how well I could control my blood lust after I was changed. It amazed me how quickly we had become friends. She and I just clicked the moment we met.

Rosalie and Esme had come in after they heard me trip over the flat surface in the guest room and decided to play Bella Barbie. I was sadly mistaken when I thought I could get away with not wearing make-up and just throwing my hair up into a pony tail with Alice being out. Apparently it was against the Cullen-woman rules. They put natural shades of eye shadow on my lids and coated my lashes with a thin layer of mascara. My hair was flat-ironed. Esme went to my closet and pulled a purple shirt with shiny silver music notes and boom-boxes out and paired it with black loose-fitting capris. Rosalie insisted that I wear a pair of black flats, saying that it 'just completes the look'.

I hopped into my car with minutes to spare before meeting Megan at the Tea Room. When I pulled into the parking lot, she got out of her car and into mine. She was dressed in khaki pants and a black button-up. It appeared as though she had straightened her hair as well.

"Hey! Are you ready for some of the greatest Mexican food you've ever tasted?" She asked as she buckled her seat belt and I threw the car into reverse.

"I sure am. How do I get there?" I answered, laughing.

She directed me every step of the way and even told me what parts I should slow down for because of the cops (not that I was going over the speed limit anyways.) She turned the stereo on and my lullaby started playing in the CD player.

"I've never heard this before. It's beautiful. Who wrote this?" Megan stared at the stereo.

"Edward wrote it. He calls it my 'lullaby'. It relaxes me every time I hear it," I explained.

"Edward? Your husband can play the piano…and he can write his own compositions?" She asked in awe.

"Yes. Music is his passion. This whole CD is full of songs that he's written and recorded," I told her.

"That boy is one in a million. He's got talent, personality, respect for women, and not to sound like I've taken a liking to him or anything, but he's HOT!"

I laughed when she said that. "I know. He truly is one in a million; if you only knew. But, the personality and respect thing, I think it's mostly how he was brought up. His birth parents were really old fashioned."

"What do you mean 'birth parents'?" Megan caught that phrase.

I explained to her that Edward's real parents died when they got sick when he was younger. I told her the same story that the Cullen's told everybody when asked.

"So, Esme is really his aunt?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, but he was so young when his parents died that he just calls Esme his mother and Carlisle his father." I lied…and it sounded believable. I couldn't believe it; I must really be a true Cullen. FINALLY!

We arrived at El Azul Grande and had our order taken quickly. We shared a light conversation during our dinner, my last dinner. The time flew by and before I knew it, I was pushing back my plate, patting my belly, willing the food to digest quickly.

I jumped in surprise as I felt something heavy weigh down my head. Megan was laughing heavily and I could see a sombrero on my head. The waiters of the restaurant were singing to me in Spanish. I could only guess that they were telling me 'happy birthday'. My face was burning with embarrassment with every passing second. The song ended and I felt something cold being shoved into my mouth…and all over my face. It was fried ice cream. When the singers left, I shot a death glare in Megan's direction. She was still laughing, and had tears streaming down her face.

I wiped my face clean of the ice cream and left a tip on the table. Megan and I paid for our food and made our way out to my car.

"I can't believe you did that to me. My birthday's not until next month. So, is that why you had to go to the bathroom so badly?" I asked feigning anger, and not succeeding as a smile crept up my face.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I had a good time," she replied, still laughing. We made it back to Miss Ida's Tea Room and I dropped Megan off at her car.

I rode back home thinking about what will happen behind the doors of my house. I parked the car and stood on my porch. When I open that door, I'll be walking towards my future. I couldn't think of the pain, only what would become of me in a few days' time. I trusted Edward not to kill me. I knew my blood had it's calling to him, but he resisted it countless times. He loved me too much to kill me. With my confidence built up as high as it could go at a time like this, I opened the door and walked in to be greeted by seven serious looking vampires.

**(A/N: You know what would make me super happy?! If I was to get 14 reviews on this chapter...that would make 100 reviews total for this story!! (Hey...I'm an Accounting major...math comes easy for me!) **

**So, how will Bella do during the change? Would you like to see the change in EPOV as well as BPOV? It's a big milestone in the story, like the wedding night..so, tell me if you want it!**

**Like I said, tell me if you have any suggestions..I really consider them...I'll be using one of them in the next chapter! You guys are great. **

**I would like to thank TwilightFan4Life for being my beta on this story. Check out her stories...they're great! Please review this story!)**


	12. Chapter 12 The Change

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all who read and review! I finally broke 100!! Anyways, on with the story. It has alternate POV's, so tell me if it gets a little OOC. Getting Edward is very hard to do. So, just in case, I'm calling his POV slightly OOC. Here it is!!)**

They all stood in my living room beside their spouses in half-hugs. Edward, who was sitting on the stairs, got up and strolled towards me. Once he was standing in front of me, he reached out and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, I want you to come with me. There's something I want to show you," he stated. I looked into his eyes and they were the brightest I had ever seen them, but they wore an expression of sadness. I nodded my head in compliance and he walked me outside.

"Care for one last ride, my human wife?" He offered his hand to me. I smiled up at him and accepted his offer. He swung me onto his back and started running through the hills.

Out of habit, I closed my eyes and buried my face into his neck, inhaling his sweet candy-like scent. I felt the wind die down and Edward's hands were releasing himself of my chokehold.

Looking up, I saw an opening from the maple, oak, and walnut trees. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and started to walk towards the opening. Once we broke through the last of the trees, I gasped at the sight that lay before me. We were on top of a tall mountain and when I looked out, all that could be seen was row after row of the Appalachian Mountains until they faded with the horizon. The sun was beginning to set behind them and painted the sky with oranges, reds, pinks, and purples.

"I thought I could give you one last human experience and show you this," Edward spoke softly, sitting down on the grass.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you for taking me here. I can't wait to share a million more sunsets with you," I whispered, trying to choke back the tears.

I turned to face him, still standing. The sun threw prisms off of his face and forearms, making it appear as though thousands of tiny diamonds were embed in his skin. I knelt between his legs and took his face in my hands.

"Thank you so much. Love is the closest word I can find to describe how I feel for you. But I want you to know that it goes much deeper than love," I said, the tears now running freely. He put a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, kissing his palm.

"I love you, Bella. I don't want to kill you. But, I'm far too selfish to live my existence without you by my side," He nearly sobbed.

"And I'm too stubborn to let you."

We made love for the last time in my human life as the sun fell behind the mountains, allowing the purples and blues to dominate the nighttime sky. The first stars of the night began to twinkle above us and we headed back to our home.

Our family had moved themselves downstairs in what would soon be the game/wrestling room and they seemed to be in a lighter mood.

"Bella, we're all here for you. Whenever you need any of us, let us know. We will help you however we can. Just know, I've always thought of you as my daughter. Thank you for joining this family; you've made us complete," Esme said, wrapping me up in a motherly hug. The tears started growing in my eyes once more.

"Yeah sis, I can't wait until we can finally wrestle each other," this came from none other than Emmett. Everyone let out a soft chuckle at his statement; leave it to him to lighten up the atmosphere a little bit.

"Thanks you guys. I really don't know what I would do without you all," I spoke softly.

I felt a rush of calm overtake me and instantly knew that Jasper was already helping out any way he could. I looked at him and gave him a nod of thanks.

"We're leaving now. We shouldn't be in here when it happens," Alice said. My thoughts raced back to my last birthday when I had gotten a paper cut from one of my gifts. I shivered internally.

"I'll be here the entire time, Bella," Carlisle told me in a fatherly tone.

I was grateful Edward had him around in case the temptation proved to be too much and he started to feed off of me. I walked to the door of the 'changing room' and stepped inside.

"Bella, you know you don't have to…" Edward started but I stopped him with my fingers pushing against his lips.

"Edward, have you ever watched the movie 'Grease'?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Well, think of it this way. You're Danny, and I'm Sandy. We both know we belong together, but we aren't equals. Sandy changed herself so they could be, and she loved her life with Danny. Let me change myself to become your equal and so we can love our life together…forever," I explained my movie analogy.

A look of comprehension dawned on his face and he nuzzled his face in my neck. "Bella, if I could turn back into a human for you, I would. I don't want to cause you this pain. It'll be the worst you'll ever feel."

"I know you would. But, it's just three days. Then we can spend eternity together. Come on, let's get this over with," I said with a sudden boost of confidence.

He nodded in compliance and led me over to the air mattress that was laid out. It wasn't until then that I noticed how cold this room was. My body was overtaken by shivers and goosebumps.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I asked as I lie down on the mattress.

"Because the venom feels like a fire, remember when James bit you?" He explained.

"Oh yeah," I recalled unconsciously tracing the scar on my wrist.

"Now Bella, are you sure you want this? You'll never be able to change how you will look, you have to drink blood to keep yourself from going insane, and we can never let anyone know of our secret; even if it means picking ourselves up and moving away. It will be the same way of life…forever," Carlisle explained, walking in the room behind Edward.

"I'm sure. I believe this is the way God intended me to live. I mean, it's just too dangerous for me to stay human. And there's the fact that the love of my life will never leave this world, I want to be able to have eternity with him. He will make whatever negative part of this life bearable," I answered. "Edward, as long as you're with me, eternity won't be long enough. I need this, to be with you. Let me be with you, forever."

"Okay, I'm ready," Edward said with a look of concentration. "Carlisle, if I look like I'm about to drain her, pull me off. I can't live without her."

"I will son. Just so you know, I fully trust that you don't need my help…just my support. But, that's why I'm here. Let's get this done," Carlisle said rather professionally.

Edward knelt beside me on the air mattress. He gave me a final kiss on the lips, and moved his face to my neck. His cool lips were parted as they reached my neck followed by his teeth. They pierced effortlessly through my skin and I felt my blood begin to ooze out and a burning sensation start as the venom entered my body. _Goodbye human Bella. It's been nice knowing you._

**EPOV**

The sweet liquid flowed into my mouth as I allowed my venom to enter her. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. There was a constant thought repeating itself in my head: Bella. I drank from her, and it would've been easy to keep draining her. But, this was Bella; the meaning to my existence. I stopped myself from taking anymore of her blood and simply let my venom flow into her. I knew the change had already started by the way she was crying. I hated myself for causing my Bella this pain.

I tore myself away from her neck, but not without effort. I looked to Carlisle and he instructed that I just bite each of her wrists, and then he would start on cleaning the wounds. Those were wounds that I had caused. I finished as fast as I could. I was hurting because Bella was hurting. She began thrashing around and grabbing at each of the bites.

"It burns," she would cry.

"Bella, I'm sorry for causing you this pain," I whispered into her ear. Her body gave a slight shiver with the cool contact of my breath.

"Edward, I wanted this. It isn't your fault; quit blaming yourself," she demanded of me in a whimper. I couldn't help but think of how selfless she was in this moment of pure torment. She was going through so much at this moment, but she still thought of others before herself.

I started sobbing and touched my cheek to hers. She sighed in slight relief and an idea came to me. I heard Alice thinking to me immediately. _Good idea. It will help a little. Not much, but it will relieve her some._ That was all the encouragement I needed. I pulled my shirt off and pulled Bella to me as tight as I dared. My hands snaked under her shirt and rested on her bare back. Her body relaxed the tiniest bit, but I noticed it.

"Thank you, I love you," my angel spoke through her tears.

"Anything to make you feel better. I love you too," I replied.

She eventually began squirming and screaming as the venom ate away at her blood, paralyzing her insides. I hated myself for doing this to her, but I knew I couldn't deny her anything. Carlisle slipped out of the room silently, but not before sending me his thoughts- _I knew you could do it, son. I'm proud of you. It'll be just a couple of days and the darkest of times will be over. I won't be far. Just call for me, I'll be here._ I nodded in thanks to him and he left.

The screaming intensified as her heart beat harder, but slower. Her breathing was becoming labored with each passing second. Her skin glistened with sweat from the internal burn she endured. She was doing all of this just to be able to spend eternity with me. I could never prove myself to be worthy of half the love she bestows upon me; but as long she will give it to me, I'll take it. I am too selfish of a person to live without her. Give me Bella or give me death; that was my motto. I will spend the rest of eternity proving to her just how much I love her; and maybe, just maybe, I may become worthy of a little of her love.

**BPOV**

It had to have been a couple of days since the change started. The pain was hardly bearable. The only reason it wasn't completely unbearable was because Edward was holding me. Just knowing he was there was comfort in it's self. He was helping me in every way he could. He constantly rubbed my back, trying to cool it from the intense burn I felt. And with every few minutes he would tell me how brave I was and how much he loved me. A new surge of burning pain slashed through my body and I couldn't hold back the scream. It sounded like bloody murder; ironically enough, it sort of was.

I tried my best to not cry and thrash around. It would have made Edward feel even guiltier than he already was. My heart felt like it was beating harder, but I could've sworn that it had started to slow down. My end was near. No! It's not the end; merely the beginning of the eternity I've only dreamed of having for the last two years. That dream was quickly becoming reality.

It was swiftly becoming harder to grab a full breath of air. I was gasping at every chance possible. I heard mumbling but couldn't get away from the pain enough to eavesdrop.

"Did you hear that, love? Alice said that the pain will be gone in about two more hours. You're doing great. Thank you for doing this, Bella; I love you," My husband told me.

A couple more hours is going to feel like weeks at this rate. But I must keep going, Edward and I both need this.

**EPOV**

Two more hours. Two more hours. I kept repeating this in my head over and over as I held Bella in my arms.

I could tell that her body temperature had dropped dramatically. She was as cold as I am. I brought my head away from hers and studied her face. Her skin was pale before, but now it was as white as mine; and it was just as hard. Her facial features had changed, they had become more well-defined. She appeared more womanly; but she looked like the same Bella.

It was then I noticed that she hadn't screamed for a while. Her angelic face only had a fierce look of pain. I chanced a glance at my watch, only ten more minutes. The time had gone by quickly, but not fast enough.

_Edward, may we please come in?_ It was Esme. I kept my voice low, but I knew they would hear, "yes."

My family piled into the tiny room as I laid Bella down on her back. Neither of us had moved from each other since I placed her on top of me to cool her down. Their thoughts were polite and full of happiness and love towards Bella, including Rosalie.

Her heart, which had been going slower with every passing second, suddenly started pounding rapidly, then slowed even more so than before. One last beat, and Bella, my Bella, had died. I missed the rhythm instantly. I had killed the only thing I loved more than life itself. But, somehow, I was filled with false ease. Why did I feel this way? Just moments ago I was feeling the worst guilt. I found Jasper in the room and thought he had some hand in this. He confirmed my thoughts with his own. _She's alright, she's not in pain anymore. She's slightly panicked and uncomfortable, probably because of the thirst. _

"Edward," my angel spoke. Her voice was musical; it sounded exactly like Bella, only more mature and full. Like velvet.

I rushed to put my face in front of hers and whispered, "Yes, my love?"

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Well, your heart has stopped beating. How do you feel?" I asked, unsure of what to do at this point.

**BPOV**

That was a good question. How did I feel? Just a moment ago I felt like the pain had killed me. It became too much for me. I felt the same as the drowning experience that I had while cliff-diving. The last thing I saw was Edward, smiling at me with eyes that felt like they could pierce my soul. Then, I felt just fine. My throat had a burning itch, though. Was I really a vampire now? Was the transition complete? I opened my eyes and there was my reason for being. Edward was looking down at me and his eyes held concern. They were slightly red around the outside of the irises and they darkened into an almost blackish-brown to his pupils. I knew this was because he had drunk my blood.

"I'm fine. Marvelous, actually," I had noticed a change in my voice. It seemed more musical, richer sounding.

I reached up and stroked his cheek with my hand, and he felt normal to me. He wasn't like ice anymore. He breathed in deep and a smile came upon his beautiful face. It seemed to me that he had gotten even more handsome over the last few days. I could see more of him than I could as a human; and every bit was even more perfect than before, if that was possible.

"Bella, how does your throat feel?" I heard a different voice. I looked to see that all of my new family was in the room with Edward and me. The voice I heard was Carlisle's; the ever-present father figure and doctor.

I smiled at my new family and began to sit up. "It feels itchy and burning a bit. Does that mean I'm thirsty?" I asked, quickly figuring out things about my new body.

"Yes, it does. We can give you some time to get used to your new body, but we need to take you hunting soon," he told me.

"Alright. That's fine with me," I said, standing up effortlessly and a bit quicker than what I was used to.

Edward immediately had me wrapped in his embrace, steadying my balance for me. Emmett and Alice let out a chuckle and I couldn't help but to laugh along with them.

"Great, I'm still clumsy," I sighed. The rest of the family joined in the laughter at my expense; I wouldn't have it any other way. Everybody was happy.

Alice came bouncing up to me. "Oh! I'm so happy you're finally one of us! Think of the fun we can have now!" she exclaimed.

She was shoved to the side when Emmett came barreling towards me. He scooped me up into what would've been a bone crushing hug. I threw my head back and laughed, hugging him as tight as he was me.

"Man, Bella! You sure have the muscles now. I'm just glad I can finally give you a true bear hug!" He laughed.

"Me too, Emmett. Me too,"

"I'm glad you're happy to be one of us. Don't stress over the small stuff. We're all here to help. Just remember that we were newborns once too," Jasper said, bringing me up into a comforting hug. It was the first real one-on-one hug that we have ever shared. I already loved this way of life.

"Like I said, I believe that you did this for the right reasons. I'm really happy for you, sis," Rosalie smiled at me.

"Come on, my children. Leave Bella and Edward to their business now. Let us know when you're ready to go hunting, dear," Esme hugged me tightly, like a mother would.

"Thank you, Esme," Edward beamed at her. With that, they left us in our house to go back to their's.

"Well, love, let's get you cleaned up. You look like you could use a good shower to get all this sweat off," He smiled down at me.

"Yeah, I do feel a little grimy," I said, and then I had an idea. "I'll race you to the bathroom!" And I took off. I raced up the stairs with Edward not one foot behind me. I beat him into the bathroom and as soon as he stepped into through the door, he grabbed me from behind and kissed my neck rougher than any other time before. I had a feeling I was going to like being more durable.

**(A/N: So, what did you think?! I'm curious to know how OOC it was. And, I know that the transition from human to vamp was quick, (I'm talk about waking up as a vampire.) but I didn't have much reference. The books don't really say how long it takes to wake up. So, sorry if it disappoints some of you. I would like to thank my beta TwilightFan4Life. What do you think about the new durable Bella? She's got to go hunting next!! And as always, REVIEW!! I love to know your thoughts! You can send in suggestions, also. The sunset idea, it came from one of my reviewers, Koughers. Thank you!!)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Hunt

**(A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! This chapter was a challenge to write in a couple of different ways. Anyways, the last chapter got more reviews than any other! You guys are truly great! On with the story!)**

"I beat you!" I was not only surprised that I beat him in a race, but that I could withstand the dazzling powers a bit more.

"That, my love, was an unfair race. I no sooner knew what was going on that you were gone," he said releasing me of his hold.

I stood in front of a mirror that had been placed in our bathroom in the last few days of the change. Our furniture and what-not must have been delivered and Alice, I assumed, taken it upon herself to decorate the house with what we had bought.

As I gazed into the mirror at the new 'me', I was shocked at how different I looked and yet I still looked the same. My hair was still a chocolate brown, but it was shinier and tamer. My skin was pale before, but now it was a snowy white and it was as smooth as marble; much like Edward's. My curves were well defined as my bust and hips were fuller, while my waist had gotten narrower. The bone structure in my face had changed. The features were sharper, but beautiful. Even though I could see from where I was standing, I took a step closer to examine my eyes. They were a blood red color, darkened by thirst. Which reminded me…I'm thirsty.

"Edward, can we wait to take a shower? I'm a little uncomfortable with the thirst," I explained.

"Sure, anything for you my love," he answered as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me chastely.

I could hear the pitter patter of footsteps from downstairs and assumed that it was our family waiting for us. My thoughts were confirmed as I heard Emmett speak.

"Man, this is going to be fun! I can't wait to watch her take down her first meal."

I looked at Edward as we made our way into the hall and downstairs. "I've always wanted to watch you hunt. Will you show me first?" I asked nervously.

"Well, that depends," he replied.

"On what?" I grew curious.

"Whether or not you can control yourself enough to watch instead of diving right in. It's hard to control yourself at first, but practice makes perfect. I have every ounce of confidence in you that you will be able to control yourself before too long," Edward stated as we reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't be nervous. It's instinct for you to do what you're about to do. Don't worry about a thing. That's why we're all going with you, for support," Jasper said trying to send waves of calm my way.

"Easier said than done," I said rolling my eyes.

"This is something we all had to go through Bella. We're all going to help you out. And, this is your first hunt. We don't expect you to be perfect the first time out. These things take time," Carlisle comforted.

"Come on, let's get this started!" Emmett nearly shouted.

With that, the family all filed out of the house and started for the woods at a run, except for Edward and me. As soon as I reached the door, many different aromas hit my nose. It was a woodsy smell mixed with honeysuckle and other wild flowers. It was near dusk and as I stepped off of the porch with grace, for the first time, another beautiful sight lay before me.

Lightening bugs lit the hillside with their soft green glow beneath the tall, uncut grass. Some made their way out of the grass to surround trees and tall weeds, illuminating whatever lay around them with each beat of their microscopic heart like glitter. Every twinkle of green shined in a new place. Birds chirped softly, getting ready for the night to come. Off in the distance I could hear a woodpecker at work and a whippoorwill calling into the dark. Crickets were singing their nightly song and only added to the scene that had caught my very being.

"Oh, Edward! It's so beautiful," I sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love," he barely whispered, but I heard every word.

A strong odor wafted around my nose and it smelled fabulous. I've never smelled anything like it before, so there was no way to describe it. I jerked my head in the direction in which the scent came.

"What's that delicious smell?" I asked as venom pooled into my mouth.

"That, Bella, is a panther. And they are delicious. Come on, you have to be quiet, but fast. Do you understand?" Edward answered in a serious tone. I nodded to show that I understood.

We took off quickly reaching a dangerous speed and I finally understood what Edward meant when he said that it felt exhilarating. The smell grew stronger the closer we got and I found it hard not to unleash and attack. I was already amazed at my willpower. I spotted the two panthers through the weaves of trees about the same time Edward did. As we inched closer to our prey, I had to swallow some of the venom to keep from drooling. The smell became more tantalizing with every step, until we were finally close enough to stop.

Edward turned to me with his eyes as black as the first time we met in biology. With his eyes he told me to stay put and watch. I grabbed a tree with both hands to let him know I knew what he was trying to say. I watched him as he got into a pouncing position. His face shown nothing but hunger as his lips curled back over his teeth, and with the agility of a mountain lion, he pounced on his prey. The panther didn't stand a chance with this come-from-behind attack. It attempted to claw at it's hunter to no avail. Edward began sucking the blood from the black animal's neck.

The other panther had noticed the attack and backed up, preparing to fight. It seemed to be slightly larger than the one Edward attacked. It's teeth were bared as it went into a crouching position, stretching it's huge paws in front of it.

"Bella, now," Edward spoke in a barely audible whisper, even to me. I knew what he meant when he spoke those words.

I jumped from my tree, earning a crack from it as I gave it one final squeeze. The panther barely noticed it was being preyed upon until it was almost too late. I knocked it to the ground as it began to gather it's momentum to jump at me. Instinctively, I snapped the animal's neck and dug my teeth into it. The blood flowed freely from the owner's body and into my mouth. The taste was divine as I swallowed it greedily. The burn in the back of my throat eased considerably as I drained the animal dry.

"Bella, stop. There's no more there," a voice called to me. I considered what I had been instructed and pulled away from my first meal to see Carlisle.

"You did really well for your first time, Bella. How do you feel?" He asked. I looked around to find my family coming out from different spots of the forest to the clearing I was in. Everyone I looked at had a wide smile on their face, including Edward.

"I feel fine, but, my throat still burns a little. Will it ever go away?" I asked.

"Well, when you drink more, the burn will fade more. This is your first hunt, so I would assume that you're still thirsty. Once you're out of the newborn stage, it eases substantially and meals will last longer in your body as well. Let's go find you something else," Carlisle enlightened, squatting in front of me while rubbing his hand along my arm.

"Very impressive little sis," Emmett said as I walked beside him, earning a slap on the back.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

Edward came up beside me and wrapped his arms around me as tightly as he could as he whispered into my ear, "That was amazing Bella. Your first hunt is turning out to be better than we all hoped. And to see you loose yourself like that, it was so wonderful to watch. I can't wait to get you home so we can shower." His lips grazed my ear as he spoke the last sentence.

If I were human, I would have blushed. None of the others seemed to have heard his little speech, but as he finished, I saw Alice look back at us with a devious grin. I knew she had already seen it in a vision.

It all happened quickly. I caught another scent before the others did. This smell wasn't as great as the meal I just devoured, but it smelled great nonetheless. I snapped my head in the direction of the scent again. My feet directed themselves as they started to run towards my prey. I heard the others follow behind and pressed my feet to go faster. I spotted a deer at a small stream and quickly took it down. My family kept their distance, but was close enough for me to know that they were there.

The itchy burn subsided enough to stop drinking for a while. I stood as I finished the deer and looked into Edward's eyes. The red had faded some and the gold was returning in its place. But the emotion they conveyed to me made me feel a little embarrassed. He walked to me and pulled me into a rough kiss that let me know that he really wanted to go back home. I wanted the same. I broke away from the heated kiss to find that our family had left us alone.

"What do you say we go back home, my love?" Edward asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Yes, let's go home," I whispered kissing his shoulder through his t-shirt.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of our house. We ran as fast as our bodies would allow and finally reached the porch. He once again pulled me into a forceful, lust filled kiss and started walking up some steps. My mind lost all comprehension as none of us tore away so the other could breathe. There was no human around to need oxygen anymore.

I broke away so that I could see my lover, and noticed we were in our bathroom and I was sitting on the counter. I grinned wickedly as I saw his half-lidded eyes glow with want. I made haste of taking his t-shirt off and he did the same with me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer to me. Our lips collided with a great force that should've hurt, but didn't. My hands found their way into his perfectly messy hair as his grabbed at my back and ripped my bra off.

I hopped off of the sink counter without breaking the kiss to start working on his jeans. They were off in a second as were his boxers. This time, it was he who pulled away. He walked to the shower and turned one knob, the hot water. I took this opportunity to strip myself of the remainder of my clothes and hopped into the shower before he could even turn around. I wasn't expecting the floor to be as slick as it was, so when my smooth marble feet made contact with the shower floor, I slipped. Waiting to feel the shower floor meet my head, I felt two strong arms embrace me, keeping me from going any further.

"Thanks, again. It seems as though I've found my power. Clumsiness. Now, isn't that something that might just save a life one day?" I asked with sarcasm heavy in my voice.

Edward laughed at my joke. "I just so happen to like having you clumsy. It means that I get to protect you more than I originally thought I would," he smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped under the hot stream of water. I have never felt a better sensation than that of fire and ice. Edward already had a palm full of shampoo ready to wash my hair. He massaged my head, digging his fingers into my scalp. I briefly wondered if this certain touch would've been enough to kill me as a human. The answer was most likely, yes.

After the shampoo had been rinsed out of my hair, I took a glance down, noticing that the skin of my stomach had a hole. I pulled at it and it peeled off easily. It reminded me of when I got bad sunburns when I was little. I was growing worried. Why was my new indestructible body peeling away? I looked at Edward with my puzzled and worried look.

"It's alright, Bella. All newborns do this. That is what used to be the top layer of skin when you were human. It was already dead and ready to come off before the change; you just wouldn't notice it then," he explained.

So, I was peeling off my last layer of humanity. A part of me wanted to save it and put it in a box forever, or until it turned to dust, whichever one came first. But another part of me was relieved. I was given a sense of finality as I watched it glide down the drain. I finally had what I wanted; my lover, and my forever with him.

My newly exposed vampire skin appeared somewhat whiter than it did with the transparent human layer over top of it. It was by far more beautiful and a lot smoother as well. I looked at Edward and gave him a big smile to show him that I was really happy to finally be his equal. In return, he gave me a crooked grin and leaned down to kiss me.

I deepened the kiss as I parted his lips and caressed his tongue with mine. He moaned at the contact, which caused me to shiver. Edward's arms wrapped around me and held me tight. My hands went to his hair and pulled him closer to me. His lips felt soft against my own, and they weren't cold like they used to be. The sensation felt marvelous. All too soon, those same lips left me. I opened my eyes to see him, to see what emotion he was trying to convey.

"You actually pulled me closer. I didn't just do what you wanted me to, you made me with your strength," Edward's husky voice revealed.

"Sorry, I don't want to make you do what you don't want to," I told him, my voice shaky.

"No, it's not that. I really liked it. It just made me realize that I don't have to hold back anymore. I don't have to worry about hurting you now," he grinned smugly.

I felt a smile appear on my face as he said that. He really didn't have to hold back now. He could do whatever he wanted and how rough he wanted to do it. With a sudden boost of confidence, I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him a forceful kiss that would've hurt me a few days ago.

His hands slid from my waist down to my bottom and hoisted me up slightly. I gasped from the surprise. He lowered me down just a little and I felt him at my entrance. I tilted my hips forward and felt him enter me. Both of our moans filled the bathroom at the feeling. It was like the first time all over again, except for the pain which was absent. Every little twitch I felt sent shivers down my spine, causing me to move my hips around.

"Bedroom," I whispered. I wanted him to be able to have me fully, without having to be in an awkward position. The next thing I knew, the water was turned off and I was being laid down on the bed. He never left my body, but every step he took drove me insane with passion. It felt like I was on a sensory overload.

Once we were on the bed, he covered my body in kisses. He moved his pelvis earning a moan from me.

"Bella, I love you so much," he stated breathlessly.

"Me too," I whispered. It seemed that I was unable to use my voice after being charmed the way I'd been.

He pushed back into me rougher than I remembered him ever doing. I realized that I needed to give him this; I needed to let him feel all the pleasure he had given me without needing the control he once required. I had to admit, I really liked this as much as he did.

We continued like this for a while, never getting enough of each other until I felt myself getting closer to the edge. My breathing got heavier and quicker, matching Edward's. I knew that he was close also.

"Thank you for giving yourself to me, Bella. There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of eternity with than you. You are my life, my love, my soul," my lover moaned in ecstasy as he fell over the edge, taking me with him.

Our breathing returned to normal after a few minutes of holding each other. Edward lay on top of me and feeling all of his weight made me feel right; I had made the right choice in getting married to Edward, making love to him and having him change me. And holding him like this made me feel that way. I was so happy that Edward let himself go. He could finally be all of himself with me now; and I loved it.

"Edward?" I asked, getting his attention. He raised his head up to look at me with a questioning look on his face.

"I should be the one to be thanking you for giving yourself to me. You have no idea how happy you made me when you just let yourself go. I love you," I told him while running my fingers through his bronze tresses.

He smiled up at me and kissed my shoulder. He relaxed his body with a sigh and held me all through the night. If this is what my eternity looks like, bring it on. I'll take it!

**(A/N: So, who likes the more durable Bella?! I want to thank my beta, TwilightFan4Life, for editing this story AND for suggesting the whole lightening bug scene. Seriously, if you guys have suggestions for the story, let me know! I've already used 2! Tell me what you think of the story also! Review!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I know, I know...it's been a while since my last update. I have 2 excuses though! 1. I switched jobs. I'm now a day shift employee at a bank! This means that my sleep schedule has been thrown completely out of wack; thus causing less writing time. 2. I was on vacation last week at the beach. It was wonderful...even though I got stuck babysitting my two toddler nephews.**

**This chapter was so hard to write. I suffered from a major writer's block until my beta helped me out. Thank you to all of the reviewers! I know that I didn't get to reply to you all the last time around, but I promise that I will on this one! Without any further ado, here's the next chapter!)**

Weeks flew by in the same fashion. I would hunt every other day, taking Jasper so he could control my emotions if need be, and Emmett in case I needed to be taken down for getting too close to society, which I haven't. Edward always went because he never wanted to spend any amount of time away from me. We always checked with Alice before leaving, making sure she didn't see me attacking anything other than animals.

I had grown accustomed to swimming in our massive pool, almost everyday. It was something that was fool-proof, meaning; I couldn't trip while I swam. I was amazed at how fast I could be. Edward and I often had races, and we found that I could be as fast as him, so we had to agree to a tie a lot. There were times that neither of us could even finish a race because we tried dazzling the other into incoherency so much.

We spent a lot of time at our family's house. I would go up to Alice's or Rose's room and hang out with them while the boys would play video games downstairs. Carlisle would join them sometimes when he came home from work and Esme would come up and talk with us girls.

My book collection expanded somewhat during those weeks as well. I grew bored of some of the books I was reading and ordered some off of the internet. The day they came in was the day that they were read. I noticed that I could do everything a lot faster, and that included reading. It aggravated me at times because reading usually took up a lot of my time; now, it's nothing to read a 500 page novel in an hour and a half.

It was a day in between hunts and it was raining, as usual. I was reading Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice, and was enticed with Louis' character. He denied himself so much and he hated who he was. And when he finally found love, she was killed along with Claudia, the girl he considered a daughter. I was near the end when I heard Edward whisper, "Oh, no!" Then he jumped on me, tackling me to the ground.

"Edward! What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

"Hold your breath! I just saw one of Alice's visions that a human is coming our way. She couldn't tell me how close they are, but she knew it'll happen in the next few hours. I'm sorry, love. I really am," Edward apologized as his grip around me tightened.

I sucked in a breath and choked on it. It had a less than appealing scent to it. I coughed to get the unexpected stinky air out of my lungs.

"Edward, are you sure it's a human? It doesn't smell so great. I don't want that, whatever it is," I took a lighter sniff, and it stunk even worse.

"I'm positive Bella, it's a human. I can smell it now. It's really faint, but it's most definitely a human. In fact, I've met this human before. I recognize that smell. That's Megan," he said. Then it registered in his head the last part I said about the stinky smell.

"What do you mean it has an unappealing smell?" Confusion clearly written on his face.

"Smells like rust and salt to the extreme. I think it stinks," I answered, wrinkling my nose for emphasis.

"That's odd. I'll have to tell Carlisle about this," he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Umm, Edward? Do you think you could let me up?" I asked, patting his chest.

"Oh, I guess. Are you sure you don't feel like you're going to attack anything?"

"I'm going to attack you if you don't let me up! I'm fine," I argued.

He got up and helped me get to my feet as well. The smell grew stronger as our visitor came closer.

"Why is she coming here? How did she figure out where we live?" I questioned Edward.

There was a knock on the door soon after I had voiced my questions. Edward opened the door and I felt relieved to see Emmett and Jasper rushing to my side with Alice, Rosalie and Esme towing behind. I knew that my new family loved me, but I didn't know the extent of it until a crisis was about to occur. My big brothers were doing their job of protecting me; both physically (with Emmett) and emotionally (with Jasper).

Jasper must have sensed my revulsion to the smell because he gave a curious glance and looked sort of disgusted himself.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice questioned.

"I'm fine, the only things I smell are rust and salt. It's very unappetizing," I answered.

"You're really not enjoying the smell at all, are you? I can feel it. It's like you have no bloodlust at all," Jasper looked confused.

"Is there something wrong with me? I'm supposed to crave that smell; aren't I?" I was starting to worry that there might be something wrong with my sense of smell.

"Well, Bella, it's a good thing that the smell is unappealing to you. You won't want to attack this girl," Esme comforted.

"You mean that could be like Bella's power? Man, if that's case, we got it easy training her!" Emmett boomed.

A power? I didn't really think I would have a power, since I was pretty much plain as a human. But, the thought of being able to go around my human friends and family again made a smile appear on my face. I wasn't going to be the violent, crazy vampire I'd imagined.

I hadn't even noticed that Edward had left the room because of all of the commotion that had arisen. I heard him talking low on the phone in our bedroom and decided to join him. I knocked twice on the door and cracked it open. Edward had already hung the phone up and was sitting on our bed.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked as I glided towards him.

"I just got off the phone with Carlisle at work. I told him everything that just went on and he agrees with Esme. This could very well be your power, Bella. I asked him why it was just human blood that you don't like, but when you hunt, I can watch the animal in you take over with all of the temptation. He said that was probably because you never smelled animal blood. But, you've had to smell your own blood hundreds of times, and it always stank. This can be a great thing," he was interrupted when we both heard the gravel crunching under the weight of a car.

"You never cease to amaze me. I love you, Bella Cullen," he spoke softly, bringing me into a soft and passionate kiss.

"I love you too," I replied.

"BELLLLA! You have company!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs. She could've just spoken softly, but I guessed she yelled to keep up appearances.

"Can you read Megan's thoughts?" I asked my husband.

"She's wondering if you're okay. She hasn't heard from you in weeks and she grew worried about you. She's a good friend, Bella. Hang on to her as long as you can," he answered.

"What am I going to tell her? I mean, won't she notice that I look different?"

"Just tell her that you were under the weather for a few days and still haven't got over it. It's practically the truth," Edward said shrugging his shoulders.

We walked down stairs hand in hand and greeted Megan.

"Hey Megan! How have you been?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I've just been worrying about you. I've tried calling your cell phone, and there wasn't any answer. So, I decided to pay you a visit. Have you been okay?" She answered in a hurry.

"Oh, well, I was a bit under the weather for a few days and I still haven't gotten over it," I used Edward's words.

"I can tell. You look like you've lost a lot of color, and you look cold," Megan looked sincere as she spoke. She was observant.

"Yeah. Hey, how did you know where to come to find me?" I inquired, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I was driving behind you the day we went to El Azul. I saw you turn off here, so I figured that this hollow was where you lived. I hadn't even noticed the turn-off until I saw you take it. I almost stopped at that lodge back there to ask if you had stayed there, but I thought I'd venture on out on the gravels. Then I saw this house and your car, so I knew I found it. Is it okay that I dropped in without asking?" She explained.

"It could've been worse. I'm glad you stopped by, though. It means a lot to me that you care enough to search me out," I would've said more, but there was a knock on the door.

"Edward, Bella?" It was Carlisle coming home from work.

"Come on in Carlisle. Look who showed up to check on Bella," Edward said with his crooked grin in place.

"Oh, yes. Hello Megan, it's nice to see you again," Carlisle shook her hand.

"Nice to see you too, doctor. Well, Bella, give me a call sometime when you feel better. I'd like to go hangout again. Maybe we could catch a movie," she said.

"That would be great. I'll call you," I told her. Hopefully I wasn't making myself out to be a liar. I really would like to hang out with Megan again.

She walked out the door and we could all hear the crunching of the gravels as she walked towards her car. Once she was inside the car we heard the clicking of what should've been a revving car.

"Dammit," Megan whispered from inside her car.

"I'll go help her. I'd like to see under the hood of those new Camry's anyway," Rosalie grinned while walking out the door with Emmett in tow.

We all walked out on the porch to see the car's hood up and Rose working on what appeared to be the battery.

"Edward, do you care if we used the Volvo to jump her battery?" Rose asked still examining the engine.

"Not at all. Here Em, pull it around," Edward said, tossing the keys to Emmett.

In no time at all, Megan's car was running like new again. Rose told her about her love of cars and Megan allowed her to do some quick, but minor work to enhance the drive.

"Thanks, you guys. I really don't know what I would do without you all. You saved me from a jerk, you fixed my car and you all are incredibly good friends. I guess I should be on my way back home," Megan smiled shyly.

"Megan, honey, you are welcome here at our home anytime. We're just so glad that we found a nice girl like you to help us get some roots grounded here," Esme spoke with a motherly tone.

We waved bye to her and watched her pull away. Edward pulled me into a tight hug and looked down at me; his eyes were even smiling at me.

"You handled that really well, love," he said before giving me a sweet kiss.

"You think so?" I asked, not feeling too sure.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "You did great, considering that you are a newborn. Edward tells me that you didn't like the aroma of human blood. Is this correct?"

"Yes, it smells like rust and salt. Like it used to smell to me, only…it was more intense. I know that everyone seems to think it's a good thing, but it isn't normal. Could there be something wrong with me?" I put my concerns out there for everyone to hear.

"Bella, we should test this before I give you a definite answer, but my hypothesis is that this could very well be your power. You have no human bloodlust, from what we've seen. This could be a very powerful thing you've got. Like I said, we just have to test it," he answered.

With that, the family went on to their own business, except for Jasper.

"Bella, you don't know how much you helped me. I felt disgusted with the smell, that's never happened before. I just wanted to tell you thanks; and I'm glad that you're finally one of us. We can finally bond like we should've two years ago," Jasper told me as he gave me a hug that could rival one of Emmett's. As he did, I felt a huge wave of gratitude wash over me.

"Jasper, it's no problem. Just stick around; I'm sure that if this really is my power, then it's going to help you more than just once." I laughed light-heartedly.

"Can I have my wife back, please?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Of course," he replied. They stared at each other for a brief moment, no doubt having a private conversation. When their private exchange was finished, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and led me upstairs and into our bedroom.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly to me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" He had that tone that he only used when something was bothering him.

"Nothing is wrong, at least I hope not. I need to ask you a question and you must tell me the complete truth; don't hold anything back from me, please," Edward wouldn't even look at me in the eyes as he conversed.

"I wouldn't dream of giving you anything but the truth, Edward. You should know that. What did you want to ask?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Are you happy? I mean, are you happy being one of us?" He sounded hopeful.

"Oh, Edward! How could you ask such a question? Of course I'm happy being a vampire. It's what I've wanted ever since I found that out about you!" All of my worries of what this conversation would lead to suddenly vanished with his question. He was worried that I wasn't happy with him; when in truth, this is the happiest I have ever been.

"Well, I know that you don't get to go out with anyone else except us and even that is just to hunt. I can't reverse what I've done to you and I'm sorry if you're not happy with your life," his eyes wore an expression of sadness as he finally looked at me.

"Edward Cullen! Listen to me, and listen well. I don't care if I have a life outside this family, because this family is my life. You are my entire being. Even if you could reverse the change, I wouldn't let you change me back. I am the happiest I have ever been, and I'm sorry if I haven't acted like it. I love my life the way it is. I love _our _life. This is exactly what I want. Please, stop feeling guilty for what you've done; I'm very grateful to you for it and I have no clue how to repay you for giving me this life," my tone started firm but softened at the end.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It is I who should be repaying you for what you've given me. You've changed me in so many ways, and all of them have been for the better. You've given me peace of mind. I can finally be the only one inside of my head when I'm alone with you. The flood of foreign thoughts that often invade my mind seemingly don't exist. You have made me think that their might just be a chance, that I may just have a soul after all; because only God could send an angel like you to someone whose soul needs nourished. And I thank God each and every day for bringing you to me. You're my angel. I love you Bella, and all that I want is for you to be happy," Edward told me.

"I am happy. I know that it may still be a while before I can actually go out and have fun like we used to. But, I can live with that. We have eternity to do stuff like that. I just want to get used to my new body and my new life before we do. I don't want to go to a movie and break the armrest off of the chair simply because I placed my hand on it. I know that this has to be rough on you also; and I want you to be as happy as I am," I said, laughing.

"Do you want to know what makes me the happiest?" Edward asked, his face not an inch from my own as he breathed the words.

"Um-hmm," was all I could respond. Taken by surprise, I was officially dazzled.

"Just holding you in my arms, like I did when you slept. I could relax, knowing you were safe and no one's thoughts were evading my mind. It was just me and you," he relaxed his cheek against mine.

I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist. My arms enveloped his neck and I put us into a laying position just like I used to sleep. We let our breaths fall into the same pattern as we caressed one another and kissed until the sun rose and brought another day with it.

**(A/N: So, tell me. Did you like the sweet moment? I'm very excited about reading Breaking Dawn. Which leads me to a question. Are you guys going to read fanfiction stories after it's release? I tried to put a poll up, and it didn't work. So, if you could tell me while you review, that would be wonderful! I have a new story idea, but I wanted to know if there would be many readers out there to enjoy it. Thanks again you all for the supportive reviews! I really appreciate them!!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Well, I know that it's been forever since I've updated this story. I do apologize. Since the release of Breaking Dawn, I have moved to a day-time job, moved back into the dorm room, and started classes. Needless to say, it's been a hectic time. **

**It is very important that you read this. This is the last chapter of this story. I know, I know. So soon? I just couldn't bring in the Volturi and ruin this perfect time for Edward and Bella. So, I hope you guys are satisfied with the ending.**

**Without futher ado, here is the final chapter of Always & Forever!)**

"Bella, will you come down here for a few minutes?" Alice called me on her cell phone.

"Sure, is there anything you need?" I asked wondering why she would want me down there.

"No, I just want to talk to you. I'm bored," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," I said as I hung the phone up.

Edward had gone with Emmett and Jasper to pick up a few things in a small city, Paintsville, about twenty minutes away and he wouldn't be back for a little while. Paintsville is to Inez as Port Angeles is to Forks; without it, there would be chaos. He wouldn't tell me what he was picking up just that it was just a few minor things.

I didn't feel the need to knock on the door, and just let myself in. I traveled up the stairs and saw that they had added something to the wall at the landing of the second story. It was the huge cross that hung at the house back in Forks that Carlisle's father had carved centuries ago.

"About time you made it down here, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Is this the same cross as the one back in Forks?" I asked, staring at it the whole time.

"Yes. Carlisle takes it to every house that we settle in. It's as much a part of him as being a vampire," she explained.

"Oh. I was always captivated by it. So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I changed the subject. Her face lit up, her lips pulling away from her sparkling white teeth.

"I just want to ask you how you felt about something," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What?" I asked, suddenly defensive.

"How do you feel about your first vampire Bella Barbie makeover?"

"Alice, why do you want to make me sit through a makeover? Edward loves me like this!" My voice picked up volume as I pointed to my face.

"But Bella, we're just going to enhance what has already been improved upon. Besides, you'll love his reaction to you when he comes back home. Rose has everything plugged up and is raring to get a hold of your hair, anyways. So, come on. Trust me,"

"You know I would never bet against you. How long will the torture last?" I asked ready to serve my time.

"I promise that it will be so much faster than it ever was. We always had to be careful so we wouldn't hurt you. But now, we'll be finished in a flash," she replied.

"Come on Bella! If you don't hurry up, Edward will be back and you won't get to hug up to him until we're finished!" Rosalie called from the bathroom connected to Alice's room.

"Let's go. Might as well get it over with," I shrugged.

"That's the spirit!" Alice clapped her hands together and bounced a bit.

They were telling the truth when they said it would go a lot faster. And I have to admit that I did enjoy it more than I used to. Alice worked on my eyes while Rose attacked my hair.

"So, Bella, how do you like being a vampire?" Rosalie asked conversationally.

"It's a dream come true. I can finally do things with the people I'm closest to without them trying to not hurt me. And, whole hunting thing, it really doesn't bother me like I thought it would. I swear, it's like I was meant to have this life," I spilled.

"I'm finished with the make-up. I'll go and pick out your clothes," Alice started.

"Wait. What is it that I don't know?" I asked, a red flag suddenly appearing.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice, what's going on that has to do with me getting all dolled up?" I asked, calling my suspicions out.

"Can't your sisters dress you up without having a reason?" Rose joined in.

"Call it my intuition. I haven't played Bella Barbie since my wedding. My face already looks like it's flawless, and my hair has actually become more tame. What do you have planned?" I asked again.

"Oh, I don't have anything planned for you. I just thought that you would like to look extra special when Edward got home," she replied.

"What does Edward have planned, then?"

"I'm not privileged to say. Just know that I am doing what you would've wanted done when you found out," she pointed at me.

"Rose?" I turned my head slightly.

"All I was told was that it was a surprise and that is it. You know better than to bet against Alice, though," Rosalie answered.

I huffed about my lost cause. What information do I have? I know that he went with Jasper and Emmett to gather some supplies. I know that whatever this is, I'll feel better about it being dolled up. Is he taking me somewhere? I've only been around one human since my change and that was by accident. We haven't tested this enough to just take me out somewhere where there'll be humans.

"Finished!" Rosalie announced as she tucked the last strand in with the others and bringing me out of my thoughtful zone.

"Great. Come in here and change your clothes Bella," Alice said softly from her bedroom.

I glided into her room, something I still wasn't used to. She had laid out a beautiful emerald green, satin dress. I slipped it on without a problem. It fell slightly above my knees and the straps were about an inch wide. The neck dipped low, but it didn't look provocative. I noticed I had more leg room than usual in this dress and immediately drew my attention to the slits on the outside of both my thighs.

"Wow, Alice. I didn't think it was possible to like a dress anywhere as much as my wedding gown; but this comes close," I smiled at her.

"I know. I swear it's like a gift," she joked. "Here are your shoes. I decided that you should love the outfit, not just the dress."

She held out a pair of ballet flats the same color of the dress. I put them on without complaining and did a little twirl for her and Rose. They clapped and whistled while I just laughed.

"Bella, he's almost here. You're going to love your surprise," Alice shrieked. A few moments later, his scent filled my nose and a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes, Edward? Is there something I can help you with?" Alice called from the other side of the door.

"May I please have my wife back? I'd like for us to enjoy our evening," I could hear a smirk on his face as he spoke.

"I don't know. What are you willing to give me?" She compromised.

"Isn't the Porsche enough?" He argued.

"The Porsche was for babysitting her as a human. You have to come up with something better, Edward." Alice snickered along with Rose.

"Alice, please?" He begged.

She nodded her head and slowly opened the door. He looked stunning. His hair was its usual disarray, his eyes that bright butterscotch color. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks slung low on his hips and a crimson red button up. The smirk I knew he was wearing grew into my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked towards him. When I was within arms reach, I was crushed to his chest.

"You, my dear wife, look too astonishing for words," he told me as kissed up and down my neck.

"Okay, Romeo, get out of here while you still can," Rose teased.

Edward pulled away from me, smiling so wide that his lips pulled away from his teeth.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm.

"Let's," I answered linking my arm with his.

He led me out and beyond our house, traveling further into the woods. I grew more and more curious the further we walked. But, I knew better than to ask because he would only tell me something along the lines of "patience is a virtue". That line always gets me even more frustrated.

We walked for a good ten minutes in silence when finally, he stopped, making me stop with him.

"Bella, I want you to know that ever since you walked into my life, there's never been a happier man on this planet. And as long as you're with me, there never will be," he spoke softly while holding both of my hands.

I smiled widely at him and kissed him with as much passion as I dared. When we broke, we were panting for breath.

"Come on, let me show you something," he walked past some trees and through some brush. I followed after him.

I felt my jaw drop as I took in the sight before me. The sun had just set behind the mountains, giving the sky an orange, pink, and purple look. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about this place. The natural lake, the one Edward had shown me when we first moved here, was outlined with candles. The light of the flames flickered off the water, illuminating it.

"Edward, this is so beautiful," I found my words coming out in a whisper, not being able to find my voice.

"I've told you this already love, but nothing compares to your beauty," Edward replied.

I found my wits and spun around to face him. I looked up at him through my lashes and heard his breath waver.

"So, why did you bring me here all dressed up?" I inquired.

"I thought it would be nice to enjoy each other's company while we danced under the stars," he said while wrapping me up in his arms.

"Hmm, dancing under the stars? What are we going to dance to?" I raised my eyebrows speculatively.

He smirked and released his hold on me to walk to a tree with a wide hole in the middle. He put his hand inside the hole and I heard him push a button. Music immediately filled the void. I recognized the song as "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I never realized how well the song fit into our relationship. I closed my eyes listening to the melody and the lyrics as the song started then I felt a strong, smooth hand run along my face. I opened my lids to be captured in the most loving eyes I've ever seen.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked, holding his hand out for me to take. I placed my hand in his and we were gliding along the lake's edge.

After quite a few more songs, Edward stopped the music. He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing Edward?" Not that I was complaining about him undressing or anything, but that wasn't his style to just expect things to happen.

"We're going swimming," his mouth spread out into a wide grin.

"Naked?"

"No, silly Bella. Here, Alice put this up for you," he reached inside the same hole and pulled out a bikini.

He already put his trunks on and was waiting on me so we could go swimming. I tried to hurry, but I could hear every breath of Edward's grow shorter than the last as I stripped and changed. As soon as I was changed into my swim suit, I heard the splashing of water and turned just in enough time to watch Edward disappear underneath it. I laughed silently to myself and jumped in behind him.

As I resurfaced, I heard him whisper my name and jerked my head towards him. He was near the lit cave and the flames threw light on Edward. His wet hair shined like fire. I hurried to his side and he spun us in a circle before pulling my body to his and kissing my lips softly.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled at him.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. One of my hands ran up and down his back while the other ran through his hair. We stayed like this for an unknown amount of time; just holding each other letting our love for each other speak for itself. He eventually pulled back, running his nose along my jaw, inhaling the entire time.

"Just let me show you one more thing and we'll do whatever you want to do. Okay?" Edward breathed in my face, a trick that he often used to get his way. All I could do was nod.

He pulled me onto his back and swam into the cave. I looked all around and noticed that only the lowest parts of the cave had candles on it. As I looked up, another breath-taking view stole my attention. There was no ceiling to the cave, so I had an astonishing view of the early night sky. It was a perfect cloudless night, a rare occasion in Inez, and the moon hadn't risen yet. Edward went to a wall and told me to hold on. I tightened my arms and legs around his body and he hoisted himself up and out of the water, scaling the wall like he was Spiderman. I giggled a little bit and he noticed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, uh…it's just a random thought," I replied.

"You know it drives me crazy that I can't read your mind. Please tell me," he begged, finally reaching a landing about midway to the top.

I climbed off of his back and he turned to face me with a smile.

"You just climbed that wall like Spiderman," I laughed and was relieved when he laughed too.

We settled on a blanket that was conveniently on the landing, spread out and ready to be used. As soon as I got comfortable I saw something streak across sky. I saw another soon after that.

"Shooting stars?" I asked Edward.

"Meteor shower. Make a wish, love," Edward answered.

"I can't," I answered staring at his perfect face.

"Why is that?" he asked this time.

"I have all I could ever wish for, and more," I studied his face as he thought of something to reply with.

"Same here. I love you, Bella, always,"

"I love you too, Edward, forever,"

I knew I could stay in that moment for eternity and be content. I finally had the life I had dreamed of for over two years. I love my family, and my husband. No matter what hard times may come, we'll both have each other.

Always and forever.

**(A/N: Suitable ending? Yea, nea?! I will come out with new stuff, I promise! I am actually taking a creative writing class just so I can make the story I have in my head, a great one. So, add me to your author alert, if you haven't already. I put out a one-shot the other day for Jayeliwood's "Sexy Edward" contest. You should check them all out. I really hope that this ending suited to everyone's liking. I really couldn't think of a better way for it to end. I'd like to thank my beta, TwilightFan4Life. She really helped me out a lot through this whole story. She is also a remarkable fanfic writer as well, so check out her work! But, please, review this! I'd like to know what everyone thought about this story, whether it was great, good, bad, or just plain out sucked. **

**Until the next story, love!**

**-shanbug07**


End file.
